Tough choices
by Troyella forever050708
Summary: The scene takes place in hsm3 the night troy tried to convince gabriella she should go to stanford, except she does and moves away only to discover she’s pregnant with baby Bolton, but after Gabriella have the baby the young adults faces more life’s issues.
1. chapter 1

"I'm a lot better at goodbyes than you" Gabriella said kissing troys cheek and standing up walking to her adjacent patio door to her bedroom with Troy following her.

"Why do you keep saying goodbye" he said as he stood in front of her and locked their fingers together "we still have prom,we still have to graduate"

"I meant goodnight" she smiled

Troy then stared at her wall and Gabriella went for his cheek again but he beat her to to it and landed a kiss on her cheek.

They both slightly laughed looked in eachother's eyes and she reach her hand in his hair and tugged lightly.

"You okay?" She asked with a handful of hair still

"Yeah" he responded giving her a slight smile to let her know he was okay "goodnight"

"Goodnight" she says quietly

"Are you alright?" He asked her before climbing down the tree and looked at her,his facial expression had changed when he got a good look at her.she was crying

"Gabriella?" He said coming closer "baby what's the matter?"

"I can't do this Troy" she started crying harder

"You can't do what,talk to me" He said rubbing a hand down her shoulder.

"I can't leave you Troy, I want to be with you here in Albuquerque" she said wiping a tear "1,053 miles is too far, I can't do that Troy"

He ran both his hands through his hair and sat on her bed. "Gabriella,come here" he said while reaching out for her to take his hand.

"Baby" he started feeling tears in his own eyes "I'm not gonna be too far away, or at least it won't feel that way,I'll visit you every weekend you'll barely miss me"

"It's not the same Troy" she said wiping more tears away.

"Look it may not be the same but I'm not letting you throw away something as good as Stanford" he said pulling her closer to where she was standing right in front of him "you're my baby and nothing is gonna get in the way of that"

"But I..." was all she got out before He cupped her chin with his thumb and forefinger and kissed her.

She could never resist his kisses so she kissed him back. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her chest against his,Gabriella rarely wore a bra,so he could feel her hardened nipples through her dress. Gabriella tugged at his long-sleeve shirt before he pulled away

"Gabi...Gabriella" He panted "you ready for this"

She looked at his crystal blue eyes and nodded her head.

"You sure?" He asked wanting to be sure that it was fully up to her

"Yes Troy" still looking in his eyes "I'm ready to give myself to you"

Troy nodded his head and stood up so that was standing in front of her, he bent down and kissed her neck making her moan a little louder than he intended. "Shhhh" he whispered " wait until I'm inside you"

He could feel her body stiffen at his words and she looks at him "be extra careful" she said sounding a little worried.

"Of course" He said pulling her spaghetti strapped dress down her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. "You can trust me"

She stood in front of him bare chested with a pair or lace hot pink panties on, she have never been naked in front of anyone before so she crossed her arms over her breasts hiding them.

Hey hey" Troy said grabbing her arms "nothing to be ashamed of,you're beautiful Gabriella"

She smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear, Troy then took her by the hand and laid her down on her bed as he took off his shirt to reveal his muscular abs. He crawled on the bed on top of her with his arms caging her in.

"Do you trust me Gabriella?" He asked looking in her brown eyes

"I trusts you " she said quietly

He moved to her lips and kissed her with his tongue lightly licking her lips as she kissed him back feeling her core getting heated. He then move to her neck,her chest and finally her breast where her nipples were fulling hardened,he lowered his mouth on her nipple making her moan and even wetter

"Oh...God...Troy" she tried to stay as quiet as possible

As he went on a suck feast like a hungry infant he reached down and slid off her soak panties and kissed her stomach, the inside of her thighs and finally her sweet spot

"Oooohhh!!" Was all she managed to get out

"Gabriella shhhh" he looked up "you'll wake your mom"

She nodded as he went back down on her lapping and sucking up all her juices,he flicked his tongue and sucked at her clit,he could feel her river flow harder, she was definitely on edge and about to cum.

She grabbed a pillow from the bed and covered her mouth with it.

"No no no you don't" He came up "that pussy ain't cumming until my dick is inside you"

He removed his pants and boxers

Gabriella eyes widened when she saw how big Troy was.

"You okay?" He asked

" yeah just a little shaken up about your size" she said never taking her eyes off his member

"I'll go slow and be extra careful okay" he reassured her while reaching for the jeans he kicked off searching the pockets "FUCK!!"

"Whats the matter?" She asked him alarmed

"The damn condoms is in my truck" he said rubbing his hair in a backwards motion.

"I'm on birth control,Troy" she said quietly "come on" pulling him closer to her

"That shit better had kicked in too" he said as She laid back down and positioned himself above her.

He kissed her again to get her mind off his size a little bit as he guided the head of his dick inside her wet insides as he pushed a little deeper She clawed at his back,tensed up and widened her eyes at the feeing she was feeling

"Troy..."she held her breath

"Breathe baby" Troy said looking at her face that was slightly in pain "open your eyes"

She did just that so he can help her find comfort in what they were doing

"It hurts..."she said as a tear fell from her eyes "it hurts Troy"

"You want me to stop" He asked feeling bad that he was causing this discomfort

"No" she said quickly

He began pushing a little deeper inch by inch pulling out and going back into her as he felt her nails come out of his back a little and her pants turned into moans as she got used to all 9 inches of Troy

"I can't believe we're doing this" was all she managed to get out before she started feeling her orgasm rise to the top

"Cum on my dick girl" Troy moaned as he picked up the pace,feeling his own orgasm rise higher

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahhh" she Moaned and squirted her juices all over Troy which made him cum and shoot every last ounce of cum inside her.

He collapse right beside her on the bed

"So" He said still tryna catch his breath "you're a squirter"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry" she said slightly embarrassed

"Don't be" he smiled moving a piece of hair from her face "that's the best part"

She just looks at him and smiles showing him her teeth.

"How was your first time" he said massaging her breast

"It was great" she said excitedly "didn't hurt as much as I expected"

"Well that's good news" he said sucking on her nipple "wanna go again!"

"Troy! No! Go to sleep" she said moving away from him and headed to her bathroom.


	2. Mommy knows

**One month** **later~~~**

Troy and Gabriella been spending alot of time together before she had to go to Stanford University to the special Honor's program.

"Ready to go" Troy said grabbing her duffel. Gabriella sat on the stairs looking up at him with wet eyes again.

"Gabriella" he said dropping her bag to the floor and walking over to her "Gabi baby we talked about this"

"I know but it's not the same as the moment of truth"she said wiping a tear.

"I know but I'm coming up there Saturday to get you for prom" he said resting his hand on her thigh.

"It's not just that"she said "it's East high and all my friends I won't see for the rest of the summer,I hate moving!"

"It won't be so bad Gabriella" he stated "I'll try everything in my power to make it easy on you,okay" He was now cupping her cheek to make her look at him. She just nodded and looked back down.

"Come on beautiful" he grabbed her hand,kissed it and stood her up.

"Gabriella come on baby,you're gonna be late" Maria shouted upstairs to get Gabi going to class

"That's what I'm afraid of" Gabriella said to herself holding a pregnancy test box.

"Are you sick baby" her mother said on the opposite side of the bathroom door.

"No mommy" Gabriella said rolling her eyes "give me a sec please"as she waited for the hourglass to finish turning on the digital pregnancy test to read her results.

"Please say negative,please say negative" she prayed still looking at the test, this have been the longest 3 minutes of her life.

"Omg no no no nooo"she said quietly looking at the smiley face on the stick.

She grabbed her phone and texted Troy

 _" Troy call me when you get my text"_

 _Troy was outside playing basketball with Chad,his phone was on vibrate._

 _"Dude" Chad said "weren't we suppose to pick up tuxedos today"_

 _"Shit I knew it was something I forgot man" Troy said while shooting and scoring a basket "we can head out now" Troy said grabbing his keys and his phone and saw Gabriella's text and told himself he was gonna call her when he gets settled in the house that evening._

 _Gabriella came downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was making 2 cups of coffee and handed one to her daughter. Gabriella slowly took the cup and sat down at the table._

 _"Mija" her mother started getting a good look at her face "Are you ok?"_

 _"Yes why?" Gabriella asked looking at her mother_

 _"Because your face is shiny,are you sweating?" Maria stated taking her right hand and feeling Gabriella's forehead "you're burning up,Gabi"_

 _"I feel fine mami"Gabriella tried to reassure her_

 _"I'm calling your doctor" Maria said picking up her phone "you're gonna see her today"_

"In Albuquerque mom?" Gabriella asked

"I had everything transferred our last week in New Mexico"

"0h" was all Gabriella could her out all she wanted to do was lie down and wrap her head around the fact she was carrying Troy Bolton's baby.

Tears began to fall as she thought about her future in college,more importantly Troy's.

Maria glanced from her phone to see her daughter playing with her hands.

"Mija baby what's the matter" she asked kneeling down to her sitting level "look at mommy"

Gabriella looked up didn't say anything

Maria dropped her hand from Gabriella's shoulder getting the hint she saw in her eyes.

"Are you pregnant" she asked

Gabriella looked back down in her hands.

"I asked you a question" Maria said with a little stern in her voice. Gabriella went quiet again "hello!!"she raised her voice a little

"I don't know!" Gabriella raised her voice to the same level as her mother's "I peed on the stick thingy upstairs and it said positive,I don't see how"

"I thought you were careful" Maria said with her hands now on the table.

"We were mommy" Gabriella said "I'm on the pill and Troy always used a condom"

"Well this doesn't look like you were protected enough" Maria pointed to Gabriella's tummy.

" ma I'm beating myself up enough about it"She was now standing "I don't need you doing it too"

She started walking away

"It's your choice baby" Maria stated and Gabi stopped walking "your body,your baby...make the right choice sweetie"

"I will" Gabriella said quietly

Troy finally got in the house it 8:55pm and called his girlfriend but she didn't answer.

"She must be knocked out" he laughed "from all that genius homework they have her doing"

"Oh my God!" Gabriella said puking out her dinner into the toilet,she got up and washed her mouth out and left the bathroom

"Hey sweetheart you're ok" Maria appeared in the bathroom's doorway coming in from work

"I don't know" Gabriella answered "is this normal?"

"Perfectly normal" Maria smiled "your body trying to adjust to the newly growing hormones"

Gabriella innocently nodded her head

"Here take these" Maria handed her a bottle of pills

"What are these?" Gabriella asked taking the bottle

"Morning nausea pills" Maria answered her "did the doctor tell you how far along you are?"

"Almost 6 weeks" Gabriella said reading the bottle's dosage information

"So it was gonna happen sometime" Maria smiled

"What?" Gabriella asked curiously

"You making me a grandma"Maria's smile never fading

"Oh,I'm sorry" she apologized "I just didn't want to have a baby this soon"

"It's up to you if you want to have this child,Gabi" her mother stated

"No I want to" Gabriella said dryly "at first I didn't want to but the doctor showed me the screen and I saw little Bolton"

"Did you tell Troy?"

"No I had a choice between answering the phone or having my head in the toilet bowl" Gabriella laughed

"We'll go and call him back" Maria said smiling and walking down the hall to her room "he needs to know"

Gabriella called him back but couldn't breath the exact words 'I'm pregnant' in fact he was coming to pick her up for prom the next day so that's what they talked about.

"Hey Troy!" Maria greeted him at the front door with a hug,he was already in his tux with his hair gelled back exposing his thick eyebrows and lashes making his eyes look extra blue.

"You look very handsome" Maria complimented him

"Thank you" he smiled putting his hands in his pockets

Next thing they knew Gabriella was racing down the stairs to meet Troy and jumped in his arms

"Gabi!!" Her mother exclaimed eyeing her "be careful"

"Mommy my boyfriend's here!!" She smiled really hard with one of those smiled Troy loved

He laughed at her statement "you look beautiful by the way" he looked her up and down thinking of Getting between her thighs after prom.

"Thank you" she blushed "so do you,and I love your hair like this" she rubbed her hand over his hard hair.

"Thanks babe" he smiled "ready to go?"

"Yep!" She said with excitement

"Let me get a picture first"Maria said grabbing her phone. Gabriella automatically posed with her back pressed against Troy's chest,Maria snapped a few pics,then Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella resting them on her stomach and she tensed up,Maria took a few more and saw her daughter's facial expression that told her she didn't tell Troy about their unborn child yet.

"Gabi you're ok?" she asked her

She eased Troy's hands away from her abdomen

"Yes mommy I'm fine" she flashed a phony smile

"Ok we better get going we have a long drive" Troy stated rubbing Gabriella's back

"Ok You two have fun" Maria said and gave her daughter a threatened look that read she better tell Troy about their baby. Gabriella took a hint and nodded.

"We will" they said in unison while walking out the door to Troy's truck


	3. Prom took a wrong turn

Troy and Gabriella been riding for at least 30 minutes in silence.

"Gabriella" Troy called her name trying to look at her and the road.

"What" she answered him dryly looking at her phone.

"Can you put the God damned phone down and talk to me!" He cursed getting frustrated reaching for her phone and snatched it

She looked at him with wide eyes

"What the fuck Troy!" She cursed back at him

"Yo you been silent since we left your house" he stated the facts "what's the matter Gabriella?"

"Nothing" she lied "can you give me my phone back"

"Should I?" He asked with a lot of tone in his voice "do you wanna go to prom"

"Yes I do!" She raised her voice a little "but..." she felt a wave of nausea come over her and she turned nearly green

"Are you sick?" He asked her seeing her turn colors

"Pull over" She demanded "Troy pull over!!"

He made his way from the far left lane to the right side and pulled over,she immediately jumped out and emptied her stomach in the grass.

Troy hit the steering wheel and followed her to the shoulder of the road and rubbed her back.

"Baby You okay" He asked handing her the paper towel he had in the truck

"Yeah" she said quietly wiping her mouth

"Can you Look at me" he asked her

She looked up at him

"What's the matter?" He asked concerned

"I don't want to..."

"Gabriella!...we will sit on the side of this fucking road"

"Troy what the fuck" she cursed "can we get going to prom please" she started walking towards the truck.

He then grabbed her arm making her swing around to face him and he tightened his grip on her

"Let me go,Troy!" She was almost in tears as she felt him tightening his hand around her arm. He grabbed her other shoulder causing her to face him, her mascara was starting to run with her tears

"Are you pregnant?!" He shouted slightly shaking her

"Let go of me!!" She cried trying to shimmy herself from his grip "take me home, I'm not going to this fucking prom,take me home!"

Troy let her go

"You are aren't you?" He looked in her eyes "well don't get too attached because you're not keeping it"

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted "how dare you tell me what to do with our baby! That's my choice!"

After she said that she felt Troy push her against the passenger door closing it shut as she scream and he pinned her there.

"Not If im the father! Fuck that shit" he was now turning red

"Well I'm not agreeing to doing that Troy,if you don't want this baby" she said calmly "fine. You don't have to be a father if that means I'm raising this baby alone!"

"You're right, I won't let this baby fuck up my future" he stated pressing a finger firmly into her tummy before she swatted his hand away from her slightly swelled abdomen "now come on so I can take you back home"

"It's okay baby" she rubbed her stomach "mommy wants you" she then turned and hopped back in the car as they headed back to her house.

Troy dropped her off and didn't say two words to her.


	4. Pep talk

The last fight Gabriella and Troy had broke them up for good and it left Gabriella distraught all she did was cry and go to class, Troy on the other hand was taking it just fine,just shooting hoops.

Jack came outside to their basketball court in the backyard "son?" He called to Troy who was missing every basket he shot.

"Fuck!" Troy cursed getting frustrated "yeah dad"

"Are you alright Troy?" His dad asked "I spoke to Chad, he said you didn't make prom Saturday"

"Yeah I'm fine" he said nonchalantly shooting another basket and missing.

Jack grabbed the ball after it came down

"Son I've known you since before you could open your eyes" he stated "when I see something wrong, more than likely I am right that something is wrong"

"Dad" Troy said looking down breathing hard

"Heard from Gabriella?" He asked

Troy paused at the sound of her name, he really fucked up and hurt her pretty badly,he wanted to call her and apologize for what he said and done to her, but he knew she didn't want to talk to him,also graduation was in a few days but Gabriella really didn't care if he crossed her path.

"Nah" He said truthfully walking over to his dad and reaching for the ball "I haven't...why?

"You don't think that's a little weird,she's your girlfriend Troy" He dad said getting stern

"And"Troy added shooting another basket

"What happened with you two?" Jack asked concerned

"Nothing dad, but she isn't my girlfriend anymore"said Troy feeling the hurt behind those words and walking away to sit on the picnic table they had in the yard a few feet away. Jack followed his son and stood in front of him.

"Troy?" Asked jack looking over Troy who had his head down "I'm gonna ask you again and I need an answer,do you understand me?"

Troy just nodded.

"What happened between you and Gabriella? Obviously it's something big because your whole personality changed,that young lady was your heart..." Jack stopped "so?"

Troy sat his head up and played with his class ring "we had a fight,dad...she's umm...she's pregnant,I kinda told her she wasn't keeping the baby,lost my temper and hurt her a little"

"Pregnant?" Was all Jack heard and put his hands on his waist.

"Yeah" Troy answered slightly nodding

"Troy what are going to do with a kid,and your future at U of A?" Jack said sternly

"I don't know dad" Troy said getting upset again "that's kinda why I told her she wasn't keeping it, she said she was gonna have it and she'll raise the baby by herself"

"That's not an option Troy" Jack told him "you helped make that child you're gonna he'll raise that child"

"Dad,she's not gonna let me anywhere near her and that baby after I hurt her"

"Y'all will come to a term of agreement along the way" Jack said "how far along is she?"

"I don't know" Troy said truthfully

"I thought I stayed on top of you about using protection Troy" Jack said blaming himself

"We had sex about a month and a half ago,we didn't use a condom but she said she was birth control...obviously it didn't work,I regret that shit" Troy put his head down.

"Well the baby is now growing in her body it's too late" Jack told him waving his hand around to get a point. "Gabriella is a sweet girl,she would never do anything to hurt you,Troy...I think you owe her an apology"

"She's not gonna answer that phone" Troy knew Gabriella like the back of his hand,whenever he would make her even slightly upset,he'll try to call and apologize and she'll ignore the calls.

"Well send a text"

"I can try" Troy said getting up off the table

"Come on,your mother has dinner waiting" Jack said grabbing the back of Troy's neck as they walked together "and tell her she's going to be a grandma,she might faint" he laughed

Troy just shook his head

Gabriella was her room with Taylor and Kelsi,they came to California to get her for graduation in the next two days.

"Omg a baby!!" Taylor squealed getting overly excited.

"Yeah"Gabriella said quietly

"What's wrong Gabriella" Kelsi asked "you don't look happy"

"I'm happy Kelsi" Gabriella started "it's just...Troy"

"What's the matter with Troy?" Taylor asked her

"He's making me raise this baby by myself"Gabriella said feeling tears fill her eyes.

"What?!" Both Kelsi and Taylor said together

"He said it'll fuck up his future" Gabriella said using the quote fingers.

They just sat on Gabriella's bed in shock

"Well hopefully he comes to his senses Gabriella,he's a guy he may just be a little scared" Taylor reassured her.

"Yeah whatever!" Gabriella snapped "he's just being an asshole,this is my first baby too, I'm scared and putting my future on hold for this baby too, this child was definitely not in the plan but it's coming"

"Hey" Kelsi got up and put her arm around Gabriella "We're willing to help you with our little niece or nephew"

Gabriella just smiled then it faded when she saw a text flash across her phone's screen. It was Troy

"He's texting me now" she said reading the text message "apologizing... I don't want to hear from him right now,not ever"

"Gabriella Montez you're having a baby by him" Taylor said getting up "I know he hurt you, but just take your time to forgive him to assure it doesn't happen again,you don't want your baby to be fatherless"

"Want a bet?" Gabriella smart mouthed

Kelsi just laughed.

"That's why you're pregnant now" Taylor said "that mouth"

"Whatever, I'm ready to go" Gabriella chuckled

In about 30 minutes the three girls headed downstairs to go to Albuquerque for their graduation.

Ms Montez met the girls at the door.

"See y'all in a couple of days at graduation,girls" Maria said kissing Gabriella's cheek "take care of my grand baby,mija"

"I will mommy, I love you" Gabriella said smiling

"I love you too" Maria smiled back at her.

She also kissed Taylor and Kelsi's cheeks before shoving them out of the door. "Drive safely chicas" she said,couldn't help but be a caring mother "take turns driving, that's a long drive"

"We will mama Montez" Taylor told ms.montez.

They left out of the front door,packed the car and drove off.


	5. The last show

Taylor,Kelsi and Gabriella arrived in Albuquerque almost 16 hours later and went straight to east high so they could see a few people before going to Taylor's house for the rest of the evening.

Gabriella walked into ms Darbus' classroom and knocked on the open door to get her attention.

"Ms Montez!!" Ms Darbus said sounding elated

"Hi" Gabriella said smiling ear to ear before giving one of her favorite teachers a hug. "How are you,how's your show going"

"Well you know things got a little harder since you left" Ms Darbus said "I'm trying to rebalance the show,ms Evans now plays your part"

"Oh God" Gabriella laughed at the sight of that.

"So are you back until graduation?" Ms D asked

"Yeah i am" Gabriella told her.

"Do you want your part back in the show for tomorrow?" ms D asked her

"Can I?!" Gabriella said overly excited

"Sure you can!" She told her

"Just as long as there's minimal dancing" Gabriella said

"You don't want to dance ms Montez?" Maria D asked her confused

"No it's not that I don't want to" Gabriella said "more like I can't do too much dancing...I have to keep my blood pressure down...because I'm pregnant"

Ms Darbus put both of her hands over her mouth in shock and she mouthed Troy's name

Gabriella just nodded.

"We're not on good terms either but I'll pretend we are just for the show" Gabi protested

"Well congratulations Gabriella, I can just imagine how shocked and scared you were finding out you're having a child and I'm sorry about you and Mr Bolton,he's definitely not himself lately" Ms Darbus added

"Yeah scared isn't the word" she said "most definitely not in my near future for a baby but I'm happy,I'm dealing day by day"

"Well if you're happy, I'm happy darling I can't wait to meet your little one" ms D said blushing at the thought of a little baby.

Gabriella smiled and just stared at her, she couldn't help but to think of Troy. As usual

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Kelsi,Taylor,Gabriella and Martha were exercising their vocals when Gabriella felt a wave of nausea hit her.

"Ladies this is literally awful" she said sitting down "don't ever get pregnant"

"Awww honey it'll pass" Martha said stretching for her performance "how far along are you?"

"6 weeks" Gabriella answered dryly

"You got a loooonng way to go" Kelsi said with a smile.

"Don't remind me" Gabriella said taking a nausea pill.

The conductor peeled her head into the room "Martha.kelsi ,you're on in 5" she said

"Okay thanks" Martha said grabbing her pompoms and leaving out of the room leaving Taylor and Gabriella in there alone.

"Honey you're ok" Taylor asked her Gabriella who had her head down

"What?...oh yeah...umm just..." Gabriella stammered

"Missing Troy?" Taylor finished

"Is it that obvious?"Gabriella said "I mean I'm here back at East high where Troy and I walked every hall hand and hand, he opened every door for me...practically kissed me on every wall" tears began to fill her eyes "they say nothing good last forever right?"

"Gabriella you will find that again" said Taylor "you guys are having a baby together for God's sake y'all have to talk"

"He doesn't want to be a daddy right now,Tay"Gabriella firmly said looking at her friend.

"Just give it time baby girl" Taylor said rubbing Gabriella's back.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and reached for a hug.

 **10 minutes later.**

"You ready?" Taylor asked Gabi

"Yeah" Gabriella answered straightening her dress

"Knock em dead girl" Taylor said smiling

Gabriella tried her best to put of the final show with Troy without making it obvious with tension to the crowd. After the show everyone was cheering and applauding Troy and Gabriella staring at eachother's eyes.

Gabriella slipped from Troy's grasp and ran off stage

"Hey hey Gabriella!" He called to her

She stopped running,stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"What do you want" she answered with her back to him still

"Why'd you run off?" he asked

"Why shouldn't I?" She snapped "that was just a show Troy and it killed me to do that performance with you"

"Look I'm apologizing" he started "I know you don't want to get back with me,that's not why im apologizing, I'm apologizing because I over stepped my bounds by hurting you and my unborn baby"

He looked down at her belly. She stood silent

"Can you at least let me be a dad to our child?" He finished.

"I'll let you do that" she confirmed "at least" with that she walked off


	6. Graduation

**GRADUATION DAY**

"Oh my goodness! You all look excellent in the the cap and gowns" Ms Darbus said looking at her homeroom students about to cry feeling like their mother "these past few years has been a journey teaching and molding all of you, I pray you all find your path in whatever it is you will Pursue, doctors,choreographers,president,basketball players and more you all are wonderful adults and I love all of you"

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as ms Darbus spoke her final speech to her students before they were going on stage to the auditorium for their ceremony dressed in their cap and gowns.

"Are you all ready to step into the future?" She asked "let's go take your places,final performance young adults let's go!"

As they were walking out of the classroom Gabriella was running to the ladies bathroom to empty that stomach again,she's not sure if it was from the baby or she was just nervous. Troy ran after Gabriella not caring he went into the ladies restroom.

"Gabriella?" He called to her to see which stall she was puking in.

"I'm in the last...{bleehh}" was all she got out

He found her and started rubbing her lower back and holding her hair out of her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'll be okay" she said with her head still in the toilet bowl.

"Little Bolton giving you some issues huh?" He said trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah" she said dryly while standing up with Troy's help, he handed her a piece of paper towel to wipe her mouth "I'm sorry" he said

"For?" She asked wiping her mouth.

"This" He said pointing to her belly "getting you pregnant"

"Troy it was bound to happen" she stated "we were fucking like crazy raw"

"Well when you got some good pussy that's what'll happen" he laughed

"Troy really?" she said looking around making sure no one was present with them.

He just smiled at her and laid a hand on her slightly swollen tummy.

"Your teeny bump is too damn cute" he cooed

"Thank you" she said "it's barely anything there"

"But I can tell you're pregnant"he laughed she smiled at him which made her feel awkward

"We better get to graduation" she said breaking the silence.

"Alright come on" He said leading the way out "you ready?"

"As ready as I'll always be" she said following him.

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

Gabriella got a 2 bedroom 2 bathroom apartment not too far from Stanford university, she didn't want to live on campus anymore being that she was constantly buying baby clothes and furniture and always wanted to decorate her house but Troy wouldn't let her hang anything on the wall if she had to stand on a ladder but one day Gabriella was being hard headed.

She wanted to hang up her favorite picture of she and her mom when she was 3,she didn't even get the nail into the wall yet when Troy came out of no

"Gabriella get down!!" He yelled "you so fucking hard headed girl"

"Who are you cursing at" she snapped with so much attitude you can cut it with a knife

"Yo I told you don't be standing on this fucking ladder,especially after you almost fell last week...if anything happens to my baby you gotta deal with me" he firmly said keeping his tone.

"Well here" she said holding up the portrait for him to put it up for her

"Smart ass mouth" he snatched the picture from her,sat it on the floor and grabbed her by the waist and took her down from the ladder.

"I'm serious Gabriella" he said setting her feet on the floor.

"Well if you were here as much as I needed you I wouldn't be standing on the damn ladder" she protested shoving his hands away from her.

Troy just rolled his eyes and picked up the picture

"Where do you want it?" He asked grabbing the hammer

"Right there" she told him pointing to the wall

"Here?" He asked double checking her confirmation before hitting the nail in the wall.

"Yea" she answered "And I need you to paint the baby's room"

"Okay no problem" he said never taking his eyes off the wall

"Today" she said dry and simple

He faced her "today?" He questioned with one eyebrow lifted.

"Yeah" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have class at 3,Gabriella" he told her

"okay do it before then" she smart mouthed

"That room will not be done in 4 hours" he told her pointing to the room

"Whatever" She was starting to get an attitude and walked in the living room "ok forget it"

He followed her still holding on to the hammer standing at the door frame.

"Gabriella,what is your problem?" He asked her

"Nothing I said forget it, go away from me please" she started letting her emotions get the best of her tone.

"I mean the baby isn't coming tomorrow" he said "you have five months to go,it'll get done before then I promise"

She just stared at him and hunched her shoulders.

"You are just too damn cute pregnant" he complimented her walking closer as she shook her head.

"Don't you have an appointment in a week?he asked sitting on the couch with her

"Yes" she said quietly "why?"

"That's when we find out the sex of the baby right? He questioned

"Yeah"

"Ok how about I just paint the room then, that way I'll know to paint it boyish or girly colors instead of neutral colors" he said waving his hands making his point.

She thought about it and thought it was a good idea.

"Ok I suppose I can wait four days" she said holding back a smile.

She and Troy haven't been back together since they broke up the day of prom but he always been there for her in whatever she needed around the house, or to get her canned cheese,pickle and chocolate cravings at 4 in the morning, or simply if she needed a shoulder to cry on because she felt she was getting fat.

"Atta girl" he smiled back at her Looking down at her soft glossy lips, he wanted to kiss her so bad, he missed her and wanted to make love to her and hold her all night until she said let go.

He moved in closer to her lips and lowering his head to her level. She didn't resist the kiss,in fact she closed her eyes and let it happen

He locked lips with her using his tongue to invite her to part her lips and give him a little tongue back. She did just that and found her hands dancing in his hair grabbing a fistful of hair as he grabbed her waist

"Troy..."she panted pulling away

He look at her apologetically "I'm sorry Gabriella" he said "I shouldn't have—"

"I need you to touch me" she manage to get out still in a pant "I want you to fuck me"

With that being said he crashed his lips back onto hers and started tugging at the bottom of her shirt and slid it over her head and quickly sucking on the skin above her breast, lightly licking and kissing it.

He found his hands reaching behind her and unhooking her black lace bra and slid the bra down her arms and threw the bra in the same corner as her T-shirt.

He just sat there staring at her slightly enlarged breast and grabbed a handful with each hand

"Gentle they're a little sore" she told him quietly

He nodded in agreement and wrapped his lips around a hardened nipple and sucked them gently making his bulge come out of his basketball shorts

"Mmm I missed this" she moaned

After he sucked on both of her nipples for a while he went for her neck leaving a quarter-sized hickey there.

Troy stood up and grabbed Gabriella picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist,he walked them into the the bedroom laying her down on the silk sheets.

He removed her shorts and panties at one time and kissed her inner thighs leading down to her heated core that called his name.

Gave her one flick of his tongue and she went crazy

"Troy...please...don't...tease...me" she said out of breath trying to grab his head and keep it there.

He smile and flicked her once again making her pant harder.

After a few more teases he dove his tongue all the way inside her making her arch her back off the bed,moaning louder and louder she could feel his fingers go inside her along with his tongue making her squirm. Her climax was very near

"Fuck...Troy...damn...I'm c-cumming"

She didn't get all the words out before she squirted in his mouth, he dranked all of her like he was thirsty on a summer day.

He took off his shirt revealing all his defined abs and chest. Then removed his shorts and stroked his erection with his hand while crawling on the bed kissing her open thighs again, her wet center,her slightly swollen belly where their baby was growing,her chest,her neck and finally her lips.

"Please give it all to me" she begged

"I want you to beg for it" he demanded

"I want it Troy...I need it... I need all 9 inches of your dick exploring the depths of my pussy" she breathed out panting still

Those words turned Troy on by itself that just went inside her with one quick thrust throwing her over the edge and freezing there,he looked at her face as a single tear fell from her eye,he stopped stroking

"Gabriella...you're alright?" He asked wiping her tear away "you want me to stop?"

She shook her head

"You just feel so good...I missed this" she cried looking him deep into his crystal blue eyes.

He kissed her lips and stroked her again,she was getting wetter and wetter each time he pulled out and went back into her heat.

Troy sped up the pace of his hips and grabbed hers to keep her still, the pleasure he was giving her causes to move up towards the edge of the bed.

"Who's pussy is this?" Troy asked her

She was deep in pleasure that she couldn't answer him, he pounded a little harder.

"Who's pussy is this?" He repeated

"It's yours Troy!...it's all yours" she panted

"You ain't give it away in this past 3 months have you" He asked her

At this time Gabriella can feel him hitting her cervix and her G-spot.

"No..." she Moaned "stay there Troy...stay there"

She shut her eyes

Troy can feel his climax building "open your eyes" he told her and she opened them "cum with me baby"

Gabriella arched her back and began to shake as Troy gave four more strokes until he released all of his warm seed inside her.

He still laid on top of her stroking her damp hair

"I love you Gabriella" he told her in between breaths

"I love you too Troy " she replied looking up at him. He slowly rolled off of her and laid beside her

"I better get going so I can get to class in a little bit" he told her sitting up

"No" she told him grabbing his wrist "could you just...stay here"

He looked at her eyes and they told him she needed him badly to just be her rock right now.

"Sure I can stay with you Gorgeous" he answered

As he laid back down,she laid her head down on his chest and turned on the tv that Troy mounted about a month back.

They sat in silence for about 10 minutes

"Gabriella?" He called her "you're still awake?"

"Yes" she answered him never taking her eyes off the tv.

"Look at me"

She pulled her head back until she was staring him right in his eyes.

"Look girl. I'm sorry things have been so rocky for us and that all we do is fight lately,but I love you...you been there for me all through highschool and I haven't been the perfect boyfriend...now you're having my baby and I couldn't be happier to see you and know you're carrying around my seed everywhere you go...what I'm tryna say is...Gabriella you have my heart girl... can we work on us again and give it another shot?" He sat looking for an answer.

"I think we can" she smiled "but first thing's first"

"And what's that?" He asked curiously

"Puking my guts out" she said getting out of bed and running to the adjacent bathroom to throw up

"Yeah I'm gonna love this" Troy said to himself smiling and went after her.


	7. Proud parents

**4 DAYS LATER**

"Taylor over here!" Gabriella called to her friend to sit at her table at a pasta place along with Kelsi and Sharpay. Taylor walked over to her friends and sat down.

"Hello sweetie pies" Taylor said setting her purse in the empty chair beside her "how are we doing?"

"Good" said Sharpay sipping her coffee

"Tired"said Gabriella eating a salad

"Great"said Kelsi smiling she was in California for the weekend from Julliard "that school is way cool guys, but I miss all of you"

"Yeah we miss you too,Kels" Gabriella said "I plan on going to new York after I have the baby,being that I'll have a break from classes at that time"

"I have to get up there myself,I miss my twin" Sharpay said poking out her bottom lip "how are you Taylor?"

"Ehhh I'm making it,Yale is ok but it's not my east high" she said picking up the menu laughing

"You ladies ready to order" the waitress came over to the table and caught a glimpse of Gabriella belly

"When is the baby due?"

"March" Gabriella said dryly,she was not in the mood for conversation outside of her table right now "I'll take the shrimp Alfredo with pesto sauce"

After every one ordered and the waitress left the table they all looked at Gabriella

"Attitude was in the air thick Gabriella" Sharpay said

"Yeah I sensed that too" Taylor sang

"No I'm fine guys, nothing to worry about" Gabriella defended herself "she's randomly asking about my baby like she just didn't see us all before Taylor got here, y'all know I don't trust bitches" she said sipping her lemonade. they all laughed but Gabriella was serious and her phone started ringing

"Hey Troy" she answered "yes I'm at pasta Roma...what? Why?whats wrong?...ok...I'm here I'm outside with the girls...ok see you in a bit"

Brie what's wrong?"Taylor asked as Gabriella got up from her chair seeing their waitress come towards the table and she started going towards her. Everything was moving in slow motion at that point until Troy came out of nowhere and grabbed Gabriella from attacking waitress Kellie

"Gabriella!. Gabriella!" Troy shouted holding Gabriella back

"Hey Troy boy" kellie said flirting with him batting her eyes. "Coming to my place tonight?"

Troy turned to kellie "Kellie You was a one time fuck,ok...stop making it seem like we're together because we're not! I'm with Gabriella she's having my kid,stay away from her!"

"Oh you're with this little girl" kellie said scoffing looking Gabriella up and down. Gabriella tried charging for her face. She was really stronger than Troy at this point. Taylor,Kelsi and Sharpay came running to where Gabi and Troy was causing a scene.

"Bitch I will end you!!" Gabriella yelled

"Don't fuck with me Kellie...I don't fuck with you!!don't fuck with Gabriella do you understand!"Troy said aggressively still holding on to Gabriella who was still trying to get lose from his grasp.

"Yes daddy" Kellie said turning to go back inside

Troy then turned Gabriella to face him she was now crying.

"Gabriella! Gabriella! Listen to me baby"

"Troy how could you do that to me" she cried "with that trashy bitch!!"

"Baby she was a fling two months ago when we broke up" Troy told her looking into her eyes "she was just a quick nut Gabi she don't mean shit to me!"

"How could you Troy I thought you loved me!" Gabriella cried punching him in his chest over and over again "I do love you Gabriella,I'm sorry" he said trying to grab her fist from hitting him again. "HOW COULD YOU!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TOUCH ANOTHER BITCH!!"she shouted causing the whole restaurant to look at them.

Gabriella started sobbing and walked into his shoulder and cried into his shirt.

Kelsi,Taylor and Sharpay was now looking confused

And walked over to Troy holding Gabriella and started rubbing her back until she let up herself up

"Come on Gabi you got a doctor's appointment in a few" Troy said wiping the remainder of her tears.

"Gabriella?" Taylor said embracing her friend joined by Kelsi and Shar

Troy turned around feeling stupid and walked towards his car that he left running before he ran after Gabriella. The girls were shortly behind him

"Let's get you going to your appointment with Troy" Kelsi said "he's waiting for you"

"Gabriella it was the past ok, he's sorry" Sharpay said "look at him"

They all looked at Troy in the car with his head thrown back against his headrest.

Gabriella looked at him and walked to the car,Kelsi opened the passenger door and Gabi got in

"We love y'all ,We'll get up tomorrow...at a totally different place" Sharpay added

"Ok We love y'all too" Gabriella said quietly looking at Troy.

"Love y'all too ladies" Troy said looking at them through Gabi's door "We'll text y'all"

"Ok brother"Taylor said and Kelsi closed the door.

 **AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

"Okay let's get a look at baby" dr sherran said gently laying Gabriella back "Are you excited to know what your baby is?"

"Oh God yes!!" Gabriella squealed excitedly looking at Troy who smiled back at her.

"Perfect" Dr.Sherran said " now this gel is a little cold" she warned

She squeezed the gel onto Gabriella's belly and she winced at the cold gel.

She put the probe onto her belly and started moving it around and got a clear picture of the baby moving around like crazy then settled after Troy spoke when he said "calm down baby" near her stomach

"Hey baby!" Gabriella smiled

"You guys ready to know what it is?" Dr asked them "there's no gender reveals right?"

"Correct" Troy answered her.

"Great you're having a baby girl" she told them

"A GIRL!!!" Gabriella nearly jumped off the table crying tears of joy

"Daddy's baby girl, hi" Troy said bending to talk to Gabriella's stomach again

"And she's measuring perfect!" Dr told them "great job mommy,keep doing what you're doing"

She handed Gabriella the tissues to wipe her stomach off.

"I got you, come here" Troy told her taking the tissue and wiping her belly off for her and helping her up.

Dr.Sherran tore off about 9 photos and handed them to Gabi "congratulations Gabriella, she's gonna be beautiful" she smiled.

"Thank you,Doctor" Gabriella said smiling still wiping tears.

Dr Sherran smiled back at her and walked out of the room.

Troy looked from the door to Gabriella "a girl huh,I have to deal with another Gabriella?" He joked taking a curl from her face. She just sucked her teeth playfully hitting him "hush"

He laughed and bent his head down and kissed her with some passion and a little bit of nastiness.

"I'm sorry again baby I love you" He quietly pressing his forehead to hers

"I love you too" she replied

"Let's get you home" he told her grabbing her hand

"Home?!" She questioned

"Yeah what's the matter?"He asked

I have to shop for my daughter" she answered with a frown

"Why'd I ask?!" He rolled his eyes "come on where to first?"

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

Gabriella was overly excited over the past few months to be having a girl she told everyone she knew,Lucille and Maria was just as excited,especially Lucille. She always wanted a girl in the family now she had a grand baby girl to love on and spoil.

Gabriella couldn't keep her hands off nothing in the stores,she bought bags of baby clothes into the house every other day it seemed like.

Troy have painted the baby room pink,purple,white and gold and put her crib,changing table and dresser together her name was spelled above her crib _"Grace Lucille-Maria Bolton_ " in gold,pink and purple letters.

"Oh my God Troy it's beautiful!" Gabriella said excitedly walking into her daughter's room

"Thanks babe" he said shirtless wiping sweat with the back of his hand

"You want some w-water" She stammered looking at his muscled body

"That'll be nice yeah" he laughed knowing she was in a daze when she didn't say anything else he waved his hand in her face "hello earth to Gabriella.."

"What?" She snapped back to reality

"I said water would be nice...what you wanna fuck or something before I go" he said smiling flashing the cutest face ever.

After he said that Gabriella felt herself become wetter within 2 seconds. Troy took that as a yes and picked up with her legs around his waist and laid her down on the kitchen table, lifted her dress up pulling off her panties and shoving his erection inside of her in a matter of seconds,she was already wet

"Ahhhh..shiiiitt" she moaned clawing at his back as he gave her a hickie on her left breast

"I love this pussy...sooo..fucking much!" He moaned into her breast going deeper inside of her.

It seemed like Troy was stroking forever in missionary he turned her around to hit her doggy style and she felt her orgasm rising.

"Yeesss...God I love you!" She moaned as he pulled her hair and slapped her ass hard

"Ahh..ahh..ahh" she climaxed and squirted her juices all over Troy's legs and his orgasm wasn't far behind hers

"Damn you're so tight!!" He moaned busting inside her hot core and waited until he was drained and pulled out of her

"Why do I let you get to me?" Gabriella said pulling her dress down

"You better quit wearing those short fucking dresses around me then" he said buckling his belt looking at her

"Oh well" she hunched "keep your God damned shirt on and I won't get turned on" she went into the kitchen to grab him a bottled water and tossed it to and took out a steak to make that night

"Are you coming back here after class for dinner?" She asked

"I might"

"Troy Bolton?"

"What?" He said sipping his water

"I don't need any 'mights' I need to know for sure so I can make enough" she said rinsing the blood of the steak.

He came into the kitchen and stood behind her and pressed his hardened dick on her ass

"Troy?" She said shocked looking down at his erection and shoving him away with her elbow "nuh uh you ain't getting anymore ass"

He backed away and laughed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and came back into the kitchen "I'll see ya later babe" he walked up to her kissing her lips and rubbed her belly "daddy will talk to you later Gracie" and kissed her tummy

"I hope you Learn something new dummy" she joked patting his backside

"Ha ha very funny, try not to burn my food"he joked back and kissed her one more time before leaving Gabriella's apartment.


	8. Gabi’s Grace

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Gabriella was approaching her 9th month of pregnancy with their little girl Grace,experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions and they were getting a little irritating for her,she just wanted her baby girl out and in her arms.

It was 3:45 in the morning when another wave of BH hit her and she closed her eyes and started her breathing exercises.

"Babe" Troy heard her breathing getting heavy and stronger.

"Yes" she managed to get out between breaths

"You good?" He asked still half sleep but getting up on his elbows looking at her.

"I don't know...these pains are getting worse my back hurts"

"Turn over" he told her so he can massage her back

She couldn't even move she just started getting very uncomfortable with her back she started crying aloud.

"You need to go to the hospital baby?" He ran a hand through his hair,he hated seeing her cry.

She couldn't talk, she just nodded

Troy got out of bed and came around to her end of the bed, looked down at her and kissed her forehead and continued to rub her back until her contraction subsided.

"Okay come on babe" he pulled her up gently out of bed

"Oh my God my water just broke!!"

"Oh shit!" He curse with big eyes

"Can you call my mother please Troy" she whined "I need my mom"

"Ok I'm on it,let's get you to the car,I'll call her on the way to the hospital okay?"

"Okay" she responded

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

Gabriella was already set up in a room getting hooked up to an IV when Maria walked into the room, gave Troy a hug and headed to her daughter's bedside.

"Mommy" she cried hugging her mother "I'm so scared mommy"

"It's okay baby you can do this,Troy and I are by your side,in a few hours you'll meet Gracie and it'll be all over,ok" Maria reassured her

"It hurts so bad"

"If you get very uncomfortable,and you need to get the epidural.. let the doctor know ok?"

"I hate seeing her like this" Troy said running his hand through her hair

"I know you do baby" Maria told him "the natural stages of childbirth"

"Troy..." she said panting

"Yeah baby what is it?" He asked her moving closer to her face

"Can you put my hair in a ponytail?"

"Sure" he smiled and felt more than happy to satisfy her at this tough time while taking the hair tie from her wrist and gathering her tresses and putting her hair a neat bun.

"I just want to sleep" she closed her eyes leaning against Troy's hand.

 **3 HOURS LATER**

The doctor checked Gabriella to see if she dilated enough.

"Owwwww!" Gabriella winced as her doctor checked her. She was at a full 10 centimeters and ready to push.

"Ok sweetness ready to meet your daughter?" Dr Sherran asked her. All Gabriella could do is nod, she was so drained.

About 3 more doctors came into her room prepping for her childbirth

"Somebody get her out!!" Gabriella cried

"She's coming babe?" Troy asked her getting to her eye level.

"Yessss...I feel her...I feel her head!"

"Hey doc can you check her?" Troy told Dr Sherran "she said she can feel her head"

Dr. Sherran ran over to Gabriella and lifted the sheet from her legs and see the top of Grace's head.

"Oh wow someone's ready to be born" doctor said "on your next contraction I need you to give me a big push ok?" She put Gabriella's legs into the stirrups.

"Yeah..."Gabriella said tiredly

"It'll be over in seconds baby" Maria said

"Okay you ready? Here's another contraction"

Gabriella lifted her head holding Troy's hand with her right hand and Maria's with her left and gave all her energy into the next push.

"AHHH!!..OWWW...I CANT DO THIS!!...IT HURTS SO BAD!!" She screamed and stopped pushing

"Gabriella you got this Mija" Maria said

"Come on babe she's right there" Troy told her

She began to pushed again and she started shaking

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" dr Sherran counted "one more push Gabriella"

Gabriella pushed and screamed to get her daughter into the world when she heard Dr. Sherran say

"Happy birthday sweet girl!" As she sunctioned out her nose and mouth before pulling her all the way out and laying her on her mother's chest

' _Waaaah waaaah waaah'_ cried a hollering Grace

 _"Oh_ my God she's beautiful!! Hey Gracie!!" Gabriella couldn't stop the tears she was finally holding her daughter in her arms.

Troy felt a tear roll out of his eye as he got a closer look at his daughter.

"Hey Grace" he cooed grabbing her little hand and she wrapped her fingers around her daddy's finger.

Maria got a closer look after snapping a few pictures of Gabriella and Troy interacting with their baby girl.

Grace calmed down and looked up at Gabriella

"Troy she has your eyes!" Gabriella got overly excited at her daughter's gorgeous eyes

Grace looked exactly like Gabriella with a splash of Troy's features with His eyes and a head full of dark wavy hair with olive skin like her mother's.

"I see" he smiled as his daughter locked eyes with her daddy.

Dr.Sherran took her shortly to be weighed and get a vital check and she hollered again knowing she was away from her mother. "7 pounds and 5 ounces,20 inches long, mommy and daddy"she told them and handed her to Troy

"You want to hold her?"

"Of course!" Troy held out his arms and started rocking his baby and she became fussy again and he began to sing ed Sheeran 'perfect' to her to calm her.

 _"I found a love for me_

 _Darling,just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well I found a girl,beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh,I never knew you were_

 _The someone waiting for me"_

He sang as she looked up at him like she knew every word was for her and a tear fell from his blue eyes,he was deep in love with another girl.

"Welcome to the world Grace Lucille-Maria Bolton, I'm gonna take extra great care of you girl" he said holding back tears as he kissed her forehead.


	9. Pain and pleasure

Troy and Gabriella have been enjoying their babygirl for the past few hours,Lucille and Maria as well,they have been passing their granddaughter back and forth,complimenting on who she looks like more and kissing her hands and little toes,Gabriella already had her meal and now it was time to feed her daughter.

"I'm starting to fill up" Gabriella swallowed her last bit of food and pushing her food tray away from the hospital bed "can I see her"

Lucille swayed over to the bed with a hungry Grace sucking on her little fists before letting out an impatient wail for her food.

"Alright.alright.. I got you princess" Gabriella laughed taking out her extremely sore left breast and attaching a hungry Grace onto her and made a very uncomfortable face at the pain she was feeling.

"The wildcats said they're in the lobby,Gabriella" Troy was very comfortable in the daddy chair flicking channels.

"Okay...they can come up" she looked at him

"Not while you got your tittie out" he spat pointing to her exposed breast.

"It's breast Troy" Lucille corrected her son politely interrupting her convo with ms Montez then apologizing to her and Gabriella for her ill mannered son and shaking her head.

"Well just send the ladies up and tell Chad and Zeke to wait like 10 minutes"

"Okay"

A few moments later in comes Taylor,Sharpay,Martha,and Kelsi giving out hugs and kisses before walking over to Gabriella feeding Gracie.

"O-m-g Gabriella and Troy She's gorgeous" the girls cooed

"Look at that head full of curly hair,she's sooooo cute!!"

"Thank you "Gabriella and Troy said in unison

She stopped suckling her mother's a few moments after indicating she was full.

"Who wants her first?"

"Me!" Sharpay beat everyone to it first after washing her hands. She took Grace from her mommy and cuddled her after burping her.Grace looks up at her aunt Sharpay

"O-m-g these eyes are blue!!" She squealed "she's so beautiful can I take her back home!"

"Negative!" Troy replied with a thumbs down and everyone laughed "I'm sending up the guys now,Gabi"

Gabriella nodded halfway sleep but awake enough to respond to Troy.

The guys came in and swooned over their niece as much as the girls,they knew they wouldn't get a chance to hold her with a competition room full of women so a few minutes later they became hungry.

"Hoops we were headed to the cafeteria" Chad still used that nickname for Troy "want anything?"

"I'm heading down there with y'all in a bit"he walked over to a sleepy Gabriella.

She opened her eyes when she felt Troy touch her hair.

"Hey beautiful,I'm headed down to the cafeteria with the guys,you good"

All she could do was nod she was so sleepy but she was ecstatic at the same time from bringing her healthy baby girl in the world, she had both her moms, her wildcat siblings to help her with the baby so she can rest well. it was all worth it. She just smiled.

 **3 WEEKS LATER**

The girls went to the mall to have a much needed girl's day,they had just left the ear piercing shop from getting Grace's ears done,ate at the food court and did some more shopping.

"I have to pee girls, could y'all watch Gracie?"

"Of course"

Gabriella walked in the bathroom, flushed the toilet and walked out to wash her hands when she saw another figure walk from behind her.

"This bitch" she said to herself

The young lady turned to face Gabriella in the mirror, it was Kellie from the restaurant

"Oh look who it is" Kellie spat "Troy didn't dump you yet?"

"Why are you worried about it, he's not gonna choose you again" Gabriella defended

"He already did..last week actually" she was lying and Gabriella knew she was lying,she flashed a coy smile going over to lock the bathroom door.

"You know what" Gabriella sneered walking over to her "I'm not pregnant anymore bitch,so I will whoop your ass right here in this God damned bathroom"

"Try me"

Gabriella laughed, this bitch was amazing.

So she went for her face and slapped her across the left cheek and yanked her hair hitting her face to the mirror breaking it.

Kellie managed to get a hold of Gabriella's ponytail but let go after Gabriella scratched her face and pushing her against the wall almost breaking the dry wall that held the tiles.

Gabriella straddled her after she fell and started punching her alternating her fist to her jaw.

They heard banging on the door, it was mall security. Gabriella didn't care she was using Kellie as a punching bag and she wasn't gonna stop until she felt like she had enough.

She was just starting to bang her head against the floor when security keyed their way into the bathroom and pulled Gabriella off of Kellie then she gave one last finish with a hawk or spit to her face

"He told you to stay the fuck away from me you stupid bitch!!" Gabriella shouted as Kellie got up and went to charge for Gabriella but she was pulled back from attacking her any further.

Security carried Gabriella away out of the bathroom and told her she was coming with him to the station for questioning. She didn't resist arrest she walked passed her friends holding her newborn daughter crying.

"Gabriella what happened!??" Kelsi asked shocked as she passed them

"Oh nothing. Just taking out the trash" she replied laughing.

"Taylor take her to Troy's" Gabriella told them

She left them worried and confused about what just happened until they saw Kellie come out of the bathroom arrested too.

"Ohhhh" they all stood there after putting two and two together

 **1 HOUR LATER**

"What the fuck Gabriella!" Troy was furious as he drove Gabriella back home "you could've gotten taking away from Grace if you would've killed that"

"That's what I should've done"

"She was not worth all that Gabriella!" He looked at her

"I know that but Troy but I just had to have her,I couldn't fight her six months ago so I had built strength to whoop that ass today"

Troy couldn't help but laugh at her comment "I told you that conniving bitch wasn't worth it months ago!"

"Hey! You had your fun with her. Why couldn't I?"

He couldn't say anything else after that because she had a point.

"Gabriella all I'm saying is...be careful. We have Gracie to consider now" he gave the most sexiest face

Gabriella nodded reaching in for a kiss,he met her halfway and he pecked her lips not taking his eyes off the road.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she stroked his ear.

"You better cut that out,you know my ear is one of my spots" he started maneuvering around in the driver seat.

But of course Gabriella didn't stop,in fact she removed her seatbelt and got closer to nibble on his ear and whispered "you want some head,baby?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Gabriella unzipped his jeans and massaged his penis head before slipping the tip into her mouth and began bobbing up down.

She took the full 9 inches into her mouth and her throat lightly gagging.

"Fuck!" Troy wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead trying to keep focus on the road as she began to suck him off with more speed.

She spat on his dick and slurping it back up

"Keep doing that shit...fuck...baby...you...sooo...fucking good" he moaned and grabbed the back of her head.

"FUCKK!!" He cursed loudly as he felt his himself about to come into her mouth.

She bobbed a few more seconds later and felt all of his cum hit the back of her throat, she drank all of him slurping his last of creamy goodness,she slowly pulled him out of her hot mouth and kissed the tip before sitting back into her seat and putting her belt back on.

"See girl" he put his dick away "that's why I gave you a baby the first time"

"Gotta mark my territory" she winked "now let's get home so I can make you dinner"


	10. 2 men and a baby

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Troy and Chad was at Gabriella's watching Grace while she was at class.

They were doing great they fed her,burped her, bathed her and put her to bed.

"Finally!" Chad clapped his hands "let's get some xbox going"

Troy closed Grace's door but cracked it and went to join Chad.

The boys were into the game for about an hour when Troy heard his daughter fussing. He quickly stood up to get her.

"Hey daddy's girl" he picked her up from her vanity crib and kissed her but she continued to cry like she was in pain "What's wrong baby"

' _Waaaah waaaah waaaah waaah'_ a wailing Grace cried louder every few seconds

Troy started to panic,she never cried like this with him.

"Ay Chad come here" he called his friend from the living room as he put his daughter on his shoulder and patted her back. "Dude I don't know what's wrong with her"

"She's not hungry or wet" Chad got on eye level with Grace and looked at her teary blue eyes wetting her long eyelashes with her tears "what's wrong Gracie"

She cried louder alarming Troy

"Here take her, I'm gonna text Gabriella" he handed the baby to Chad.

Grace continues to cry in Chad's while staring at her daddy.

He grabbed his phone and texted his girlfriend

 _"Hey Grace is fussy n I have no idea what's wrong with her"_

Gabriella quickly texted back

" _She may be running a fever,her thermometer is on her dresser"_

Ok she's saying she may have a fever" he told chad who was bouncing the baby while he got the thermometer from where Gabriella said it was.

"Alright come here princess" he grabbed her and laid her on her changing table. She screamed louder as he tried to put the ear thermometer into her ear but she started fighting her dad by moving her head side to side

' _WAAAAAAAAAHH WAAAAAAH_!!' She screamed

and Troy back away.

"Dude wassup?" Chad said holding Grace's head still.

"I don't wanna hurt her" Troy said staying calm.

"That thing is completely safe,she's fine I think she's crying louder because she's being restrained"

Troy went back over to his daughter, put the probe in her ear and thermometer read 100.3 and he texted her mother back.

" _Fever is 100.3"_

 _"Okay, grab her Tylenol from my bathroom and give her .5mls"_

Troy went and got her medicine and put the necessary dose in the syringe and fed it to his daughter but she spat it out and kept crying even louder.

"Well we know her lungs work" Chad said holding her hands and her head still.

"Come on Grace, you have to take it so you'll feel better" he put another .5mls into the syringe and tried to feed it to her but this time he put it to the inside of her cheek.

She stopped crying to swallow the liquid and Troy picked her up and rocked her to calm her a little.

"Troy you're a great dad man" Chad said grabbing Grace's little hand "who would've known...hoops being a daddy"

"Thanks man" he said kissing Grace's forehead "definitely doesn't come with a manual,Gabriella is way more smarter in the parent department"

"Y'all doing great though" Chad said.

"Thanks" he continues to rock his baby.

"She's just so beautiful, looking like Gabriella with your eyes" Chad cooed over his niece "a blue-eyed Montez"

Grace started to whine again followed behind a huge spit up on his shoulder and a blowout in her diaper.

"Oh come on Gracie give daddy a break" Troy bounced her laughing

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Gabriella came walking in the door spotting a sleeping Troy with Grace on his bare chest, she didn't want to disturb them so she tip toed passed him and the mess with baby clothes and a little of Troy's clothes he had around the living room floor and furniture.

"Hey sneaky" he opened one eye shifting himself carefully not to wake the baby "how was class?"

Gabriella spun around to see him looking at her.

"It was fine but I missed my baby" she walked over to Troy kissing his lips and the top of her 3 months old's head.

"How'd it go here?" She asked him looking around at the mess around the house.

"Our daughter's a pig" he laughed and she hit his thigh for his comment "but no really,it went okay Chad and I got her to take her medicine the first attempt didn't go well, prior to her fever we fed, burped and bathed her"

As he talked Gabriella checked the infant's forehead To assure the fever was gone.

"Then pretty much this mess" he said waving his finger at the clothes "is from this vomit princess here,every time I changed her, she'll shit all over her clothes, me and herself, part of the carpet"

"Ooh nooo"

"Yeah. That or she'll throw up everywhere" he laid his head back exhausted.

"Awe I'm sorry she gave you a tough first time"

"It's cool. I enjoyed every bit of it" he grabbed her hand "after the panic attack.

"I hope Chad got pictures" she laughed slightly

"Gabriella, I can tell you now, neither one of us was thinking about pictures, I was about to stamp ' _broken_ ' on her forehead and return to sender" he motioned pretending to stamp her little head.

"I watched you with her Troy" she looked into his eyes after her smile faded "and...I couldn't ask for a better father for her"

"Thanks babe...she already have the greatest mom in the world, I just learn from you"

Gabriella smiled and let out a quiet "thanks"

Grace started to move around at the Sound of Mother's voice.

"I think she'll be getting hungry in a few" Troy patted her tiny back. "I'll go warm up a bottle"

" it's okay Troy, I'll breastfeed her, I was sooooo engorged in class, leaking everywhere" unbuttoning her shirt she told him taking the baby from his chest and positioning her at her right breast.

' _Waaah_ ' Grace cried impatiently as Gabriella took her enlarged breast from her bra.

Grace opened her little mouth before Gabriella latched her on. she started sucking fast and hard.

"You were hungry,princess" Gabriella stroked Grace's curly dark hair.

"I can't get over how beautiful she is" Troy paused "I still look at her like the day she was born, her beauty amazes me"

Gabriella gave Troy one of infamous ear to ear grins as he expressed the beauty of their child.

 **(There's a picture of Grace of how I pictured her in profile)**

Troy watched Gabriella bond with her baby before getting up to clean up the living room and put everything away where they belong, washing dishes and bottles,taking out the trash.

"Okay baby I'm gone" he said grabbing his car keys and walking over to kiss Gabriella's lips and his daughter's head while she was still attached to her mother.

"Okay" Gabriella looked up at him with saddened eyes "do you have to go? I just wish you'd move in already"

"Well you know I have class at 8am tomorrow which is the reason I'm leaving now and you know I told you I would move in when the school semester is over"

"Yeah whatever" she sneered with an attitude "I just don't think you want the everyday responsibility with Gracie, because Berkeley is only a 25 minute drive from my house"

"Yo, cut that shit out, Grace have nothing to do with why I wouldn't, I love taking care of my daughter I would do it everyday if I could"

"Oh you would?!"

With that being said Gabriella took her breast from the baby's mouth, stood up and handing her to Troy

"Then you would"

She walked into Grace's room and grabbed her already packed diaper bag and handed it to Troy.

"Gabriella. Seriously?" Troy said still cradling his daughter who was constantly startled and jumping from her mother raising her voice which made her bust out in a holler.

"Oh I'm dead ass serious,Troy" she told him while getting Grace's pacifier and putting it in her mouth "you don't even bother to take her off my hands for a few hours"

"You're not playing fair Gabriella" Troy started to raise his voice "I come over here in between my classes every fucking day to look after my kid while you go to class and you still don't want to play fair" he pointed at her "so you saying fuck my schooling huh!"

"No that's not what I'm saying Troy but my whole day with classes and have to come home and take care of Grace,which is the best thing that ever happened to me, but laundry, cooking, bathing and feeding her by myself for 90% of the week if your and my mom isn't available"

"Shit" he ran his free hand through his hair and looked at Grace who was staring back at him with her reflective blue eyes, he looked back at Gabriella "I love my daughter Gabriella don't get me wrong, but this is the exact reason why I didn't want a baby in the first place"

"Well I said the same thing when things get tough but she's here now,and abortion was out of the question so deal with, it we're raising a baby together" she put her hands on her hips

"What the hell am I suppose to do about her milk if you breastfeed?"

Gabriella disappeared into the kitchen and came back with pouches breast milk from the freezer and placed it in his hand.

"I also pump, don't act like you don't know" she said getting smart "what you think you been feeding her when I'm away"

"Okay I can show you I can do these couple of days and bring her back in one piece, you go and get your beauty rest princess,I got my daughter" he sarcastically said and squinted his eyes at her

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy and went in closer to kiss the baby cradled by her daddy's arms

"Be good for daddy,Gracie ok?"

Troy didn't say nothing else to Gabriella after she said goodbye to Grace he just turned around and walked out the door and headed to Berkeley with his kid.


	11. Accidents happen

**3:32AM**

 _'Knock knock knock'_

The knocks at the front door awoken a sleeping Gabriella. She got out of bed and put her slippers on and walked to the front door,looked through the peephole and opened it to her surprise on the other end of the door stood two police officers.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, are you ms Montez? One of the officers asked her.

"Yes" she said folding her arms over her chest "what can I help you with?"

"We found your address in your baby's diaper bag,she's down at the station we need you to pick her up"

"What...why...is she ok...where's her father?" She asked alarmed praying the answer isn't bad.

"He was in a very bad car accident,ma'am" the other officer said "the baby have been checked out by emts on sight,she's fine"

"Is he okay?" She started shaking frantically

"He hit his head pretty badly and broke his driver side window" officer one said "the car was found over 20 feet front the crash site, two witnesses were driving by and heard your little girl screaming and called us"

"But is he okay!?" She said a little louder

"He fell into a coma,sweetheart he also broke 3 bones in the accident" officer two said

Gabriella heart literally stopped and a single tear fell from her eyes.

"I don't understand...Was he speeding?" She asked them crying

"Not at all ma'am, a drunk driver hit him from the side running a red light"

"Ok give me a second" she wiped her tears "I have to make a few phone calls"

"Of course"

Gabriella walked away from the officers who were now inside as she made a call to her mother. She was panicking so bad.

"Mami hey I'm sorry for waking you, I need to get to the hospital" she spoke with such speed,clarity and fear.

"Mija slow down...what's the matter?...why do you need to go to the hospital?...are you ok? Is Grace ok" Maria asked her trying to calm down

"Mami Grace is down at the police station, I have to pick her up,two officers just knocked on my door telling me Troy and Grace was in a car accident,Grace is fine but Troy...Troy" Gabriella collapsed on the floor in tears.

"Gabi! What's wrong with troy? Is he okay!?"

Gabriella couldn't even form the words,she just kept crying, she could'nt speak the words that Troy fell into a coma and have chances of dying because of his head injury. One of the officers had took over the phone call with ms Montez while the other one calmed Gabriella down.

"You're gonna be ok to drive to get your daughter,ms Montez?" The officer asked her rubbing her back

All she could do was nod her voice was still shaking

"Great. You think you can go and get ready and meet us out here in 10"

"Yes" with that she got up and went into the bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans,a tank top and sneakers and met the two officers outside of her apartment.

Before Gabriella got in her car she had sent a group message to the wildcats and Troy's parents to tell them about him.

" _Hey y'all,Troy was in an car accident and fell into a coma at mercy hospital_ " and put the phone onto her passenger seat.

She drove to the police station to pick up Grace, she never been so happy and so blessed to be holding her daughter when it could've been a lot worse. Gabriella left the hospital and dropped the baby off at Maria's and headed to mercy hospital and greeted the lady at the front desk.

"Hey sweetie what can I do for you" the cheery older lady spoke

"I ummm...I'm looking for...Troy...Troy Bolton" Gabriella spoke quietly

"Ok" the woman said keying his name into her computer "here he is..room 699..in the intensive care unit"

"Okay thank you"with that Gabriella walked away and into the ICU on the 6th floor.

She got to his door and slowly opened it seeing his leg in a cast first.

"Oh God" she said to herself not opening the door any further "God help me" she prayed. Then she continued to open it a little more and walked in. All she could here was his stable breathing and the heart monitor. His head was bandaged from his injury and his arm was in a cast.

"Hey baby" a tear fell from her eyes. "I wish you could hear me...you gave me a scare with this car accident you and Gracie was in, she's fine,she's with my mother right now...but you on the other hand...look at you" she took her right hand and stroked his cheek and then his eyebrow "I'm sorry about that fight we had before you left, I didn't get to say I loved you Troy but I do, you have to come out of this coma,Grace and I need you to be here...please don't leave me, what I wouldn't give to have you wake up for me right now" she sat quietly waiting for his eyes to flicker or flutter...nothing.

She stood up and laid her head down onto his chest to feel his beating heart.

She took off the necklace he gave her back in the summer of their junior year with the 'T' on it with the ruby in the corner and placed it in his hand and closed it.

She then reached in and kissed his lips and said "I love you Troy Bolton" and walked out of the room with full blown tears coming down her face.

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

Troy have not came out of the coma nor did he make any progress but it was still early.

Everyone pretty much from the graduating alumni have came to hospital to drop off flowers and cards for Troy,Gabriella had to take some home with her he had so many, she had also had to keep Lucille consoled,she couldn't handle seeing Troy in that State, so she would stop by her house a lot to see how his parents were doing and to have them spend some extra time with their granddaughter.

"I hate that he is missing out on his daughter's growth" Gabriella said feeling tears fill her eyes "She sprouted 2 teeth, starting to crawl and this morning before I went into her room to nurse her she said Da-da"

"Awww she did!!" Lucille said over elated tickling Grace.

"Yep"

"That's exciting" she told Gabriella

"Yes I love how she's developing, but Troy can't see any of it"

"Video record darling so he'll see it later" Lucille said "the same way y'all do that instabook and Twitter space"

That made Gabriella laugh she needed some lightening.

"Instagram,Facebook,Twitter and MySpace mommy Lucy"

"Whatever girl..that young people stuff that'll get you in trouble"

"I never got into trouble messing with that stuff" Gabriella told her.

"Did you not research all of Troy's profiles liked every picture and gotten pregnant by my son?" Lucille laughed holding Grace in the air for proof while she chewed on her forefinger.

"Yes I did" Gabriella blushed surprisingly that Lucy knew that.

"He used to come home gushing over you, young lady...he would say..."this new Hispanic girl in my class is sooooo cute mom"

"Awwww I miss him" Gabriella said thinking about her memories with Troy.

Gabriella phone began to ring, Lucille took Grace into the kitchen. Gabriella hesitated and she answered her phone.

"Hello...Yes this is she...uh huh...yeah...he is!!...ok I'll be there in 20 minutes...thank you!!" And she hung up.

"Ma Lucy!!" She called her from the kitchen

"Yes sweetie,is everything is ok!"

"That was the doctor They said Troy is awake"

Lucille couldn't form words she just shared back and forth screams with Gabriella alarming Grace into little cries.

"Oh hush baby,let's go see daddy" Gabriella said taking her from Lucille and putting her on her left hip.


	12. Family

Gabriella,Grace and Lucille made their way to mercy hospital after Grace's nap.

 _'Knock Knock Knock'_

"Come in" Troy said on the other end of the door

Gabriella opened the door and her face lit up with joy, she quickly walked over to him with Grace and kissed him passionately but gentle, he was still sore.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him still two inches from his face.

"Still sore but I have my life" he told her " I hardly remember what happened"

"Shhh it's ok, I'm just grateful you and my daughter are here, still with me"

Troy looked at Gabriella then at his babygirl who was staring right at him sucking on her pacifier.

"Look at daddy's baby!" He cooed at her "she got soooo big, she what?...5 months now?"

"Yeah" Gabriella answered nodded

"Come here baby" he held out his free arm

Gabriella placed Grace gently into her father's arm and she started whining through her pacifier, reaching back for Gabriella.

"Gracie it's daddy" Troy rocked her trying to ease her crying.

"You want me to take her?" Gabriella asked Troy

"Nah I got her" Troy positioned Grace to where she was staring him into his eyes.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well, I found a girl,beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh I never knew you were_

 _That someone waiting for me._

Her crying calmed as she recognized the song he have always sung to her when she'll get fussy, Gabriella sat and smiled at their daddy and daughter bond.

 _Baby I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass,listening_

 _To our favorite song_

 _Don't cry my princess_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it,darling_

 _You look perfect tonight_

Grace smiled after he sung the last word of the song.

"That's my girl, I knew you'll remember that song" he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Troy...I don't know if you heard me a couple of months ago but..."

"Gabriella I've heard every word you said...I accept your apology I know you didn't mean those things you said..." he paused and gestured for her to come sit on the bed with him, Gabriella came closer to him and carefully scooted into the bed with him and Grace "and I love you too, gimme kiss" he moved in closer to kiss her, she met him halfway and kissed him taking his bottom lip in between her lips, they spent a few seconds kissing until Grace reached up and grabbed Gabriella's loose hair which broke her parent's kiss.

"Hey hey Gracie, you gotta share your daddy" Gabriella laughed tickling her "he was mine first"

"You know I have that advantage on other girls" Troy looked at her smiling.

"It's those eyes Troy!" She presses his nose like a doorbell and he shrugged.

They heard a knock at the door

"Come in" Troy called

Lucille and Jack popped their headed in the door

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" Jack asked referring to Troy's free hand wrapped around Gabriella's waist halfway up her dress.

Gabriella quickly swatted his hand away smiling.

"No not at all" she shook her head looking at Troy

"How are you son? How are you feeling?" Lucille asked kissing Troy's forehead

"I'm here, by the grace of God, I'm just grateful he spared my life as well as Grace's" Troy said gratefully

"Well you most definitely had a lot of prayer,son" Jack told him while scooping His granddaughter into his arms.

"I'm glad Grace didn't have a scratch, though I was happy to take the fall for her not to have a single bruise on her coma,broken bones and all...she's definitely worth it, I don't think I could live outside the coma if something happened to my pretty babygirl"

"Well I'm glad you're both good,Troy we love you so much"

"I love y'all too" Troy said looking and feeling around in the bed

"What are you looking for?"

"My fucking nurse push button, I'm starving, I've been comatose for 2 months"

"Watch your mouth Troy!" Lucille covered Grace's little ears who was playing with her grandpa.

Gabriella laughed

"Gabriella at least help me look for it" he looked at her.

Gabriella stopped laughing and pushed the button across Troy's body on the attached railing of the bed.

"And you saw me looking for it, screw you" Troy playfully slapped her thigh.

"Troy the hospital bed was like this when I had Grace you know that!

"Whatever" He said then spoke into the speaker after one of the nurses answered the button.

"Yeah I need to get a menu to order my food, I'm starved"

 _"Okay I'll send one in there for ya"_

"Thank you" he politely said

Then turned to Gabriella who was now watching him

"Pig" she plucked his nose

"Just wait til I get out this bed" he winked

"No more grandchildren right now" Lucille said laughing

Troy and Gabriella looked at her.

"Oh no not until we finish college and get married, _if_ Troy treat me right"

"What you mean _if_ I treat you right?" Troy said pinching her thigh.

"OWWW!! TROY STOP!!" She yelled hitting his chest.

"Say that when I'm up in that wet wet" Troy slide her dress up almost exposing her panties

"TROY!!!" Jack,Lucille and Gabriella all shouted.


	13. Am I happy

**1 WEEK LATER**

Troy have been discharged from the hospital and have put on extreme light duty with no heavy lifting.

Which was killing him, it made feel less of a man that he couldn't do half the household chores around Gabriella's house but she was happy to oblige just so Troy will feel better.

Troy was getting out of bed just to get the remote out of Grace's hands that she grabbed after it fell to the floor.

"Gracie, really?" Troy got out of bed trying to grab the remote from her before she quickly crawled away and settled about five feet away from Troy.

"Look it was better when you couldn't crawl, give daddy back the remote"

Grace just waved at him with one hand and had the remote in her mouth with the other.

"You're waving now too!?" He moved in closer and gently snatched the remote away from her drooling mouth. Of course she screams after he's taken her favorite toy.

"Daddy's sorry but not the remote baby, you have a million and one toys in the room of yours" he said pointing to the direction of her room like she can understand, her face just got redder.

"Troy what are you doing to my baby" Gabriella came into the room from the kitchen.

"What is she doing to me?" Troy said laughing hopping back onto the bed as Gabriella picked Grace up off the floor "it's almost like she knows I'm crippled, Gracie just does shit to make me chase her"

"Aww I'll take her in the kitchen with me to get dinner started" Gabriella laughed and walked over to him and pecked his lips while Grace stared at him with wet eyes and lashes. "Give daddy a kiss" Gabriella leaned her daughter forward towards Troy's face so he can kiss her fat cheeks.

"Little monster" Troy said inches from her face staring at eachother's identical eyes.

"Okay get your rest Troy,I'll be back in here if you need me" Gabriella said

"Sure thing,sexy" Troy said grabbing her ass "I will be needing that pussy in a little bit though"

"We'll see" Gabriella smiles and turns to walk out with Grace on her hip.

Troy started flicking through the channels of the bedroom tv when his phone alerted him that he had a text message.

 _"Hey Troy I'm glad you're feeling better, did you get the flowers I sent you ;)" -Kellie_

"What the fuck" Troy mouthed hesitating to text her back, he doesn't know why this girl just won't leave him alone, he was really starting to regret having sex with her even though it was a one night stand.

 _"I haven't looked at a lot of my flowers since I've been back home, why"_

 _"Oh nothing, just a note in there I think you should see" -Kellie_

Troy didn't text back he just went into the livingroom looking at all his flowers reading the cards from different friends and family.

"Troy what's the matter,baby?" Gabriella looked at him from the kitchen's bar window watching him basically tear up the flowers.

"I know this may sound crazy Gabi but...did you bring home any flowers that stood out to you?"

" _Stood_ out?" She started "I don't think anything really stood out but I didn't like this one the best" she pointed to the kitchen table that had pink and white vanilla orchids on it.

"Thanks baby" Troy walked over to the table and grabbed the flowers.

"Troy what is..."

"Nothing just get back to fixing my favorite meal girl" he smiled walking away.

"Troy seriously, you need to get your rest" she put her hand on her hip going into mother mode.

"I will baby I promise" he walked into the room and shut the door,sat the flowers on the side table and ripped the note off the carder holder stick.

" _Dear Troy boy, I heard about what happened to you and I just felt a wave of fear hit me when I was told that you fell into a coma, so I had to see for myself. I went to the hospital hoping to see you awake and to my surprise you weren't I just walked in and kissed you, I was really hoping we can get up again I couldn't believe how big your dick was so it made me crave more, and I was also hoping you can meet your son we had together,l took your sperm out of the condom after you left and inserted and voila, I was pregnant! He is only a month or two older than your daughter and he looked just like you Troy... call me after you've read this -smooches Kellie_

He turned the letter around and saw a picture of the little boy, he was adorable most definitely looked like Troy with a couple of naked photos of herself, he tore up the photos of her and slipped picture of the baby boy back into the letter.

"The fuck!! A son!!" He said to himself how in the hell is he supposed to explain that he has a child by the one female in the world that Gabriella hates, he didn't want to see or hear her cry again, things were just getting good for the two of them along with their beautiful child, he wanted a second child but not like this and most importantly,he wanted another by Gabriella.

Troy just hit his head onto the headboard repeatedly trying to plan out his dialogue with Gabriella.


	14. Tuesday’s child

A short while later,Troy sent a message back to kellie " _why the fuck would you do some shit like that!!? You're that fucking jealous of Gabriella and me that you had to go to the lowest setting of your bitchy personality and steal my nut and impregnate yourself? I should just stay to myself and not even meet up with you AT ALL,you're one grimey ass bitch"_

He sent the text waiting her response, Gabriella peeked her head into the bedroom.

"Troy, dinner will be ready in 10" she turned to see he didn't look at her or respond. "Troy?" She said coming all the way into the room.

He glanced up at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked "you're red in the face"

"I'm ok baby" he said before his phone text alerted him

 _"Well you just gotta watch yourself next time now you have a son to take care of" -Kellie_

 _"Bitch don't play with me,I'm not obligated to take care of your child you fucking got pregnant with my nut NOT by me having sex with you,you inserted that baby in your body not me...cute little boy but no,I'm not caring for no other child EXCEPT my daughter unless dna can prove he's mine,I wish I never touched you"_

"No you're not, we've been dating for going on 4 years so I know that face,I know when you're mad,sad or confused, annnd that's a mad face" she said walking over to him,standing between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed his arms automatically went to her hips, she lifted his head up by his chin causing him to stare into her hazel eyes with his ocean blues.

"What's the matter,Troy tell me what's wrong?" She asked softly

"I'll tell you later, Gabriella I'm fine" he tried to reassure her but she knew him better than himself,then again she didn't fight it.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Troy have gotten a little better with moving around he have gotten his cast removed from his leg and arm but had a slight limp that physical therapy could handle.it was Saturday and the boys decided to get up and hang, Troy and Chad was at the gym back in Albuquerque playing some basketball at Chad's college U of A.

"Yo dude, she did what!" Chad stopped bouncing the ball and stared at his brother.

"That bitch grimey as fuck,man!" Troy cursed "I just don't know how to tell Gabriella I have a baby with another woman,the woman she hates with every fiber of her being"

"Wait a minute...Gabriella doesn't know?" Chad asked putting the ball between his wrist and his hip holding it there.

"How the fuck can I Chad...Gabriella been so happy lately I be damned if I make her cry again dude"

"I know man, Gabriella is like a sister to me and I hate every tear she sheds too, but Troy she has to know even before the paternity test, it may hurt her now but it'll hurt her more if she finds out later"

Troy just took a deep breath and looked up at the lights in the gym.

"I just hope Gabriella doesn't take Gracie away from me"

"I don't think she's that conniving, she may take her to her mom's for a few days to get some air but she wouldn't take her away from her father, she sees how much you love her"

"Yeah I guess" Troy said taking his from from his pocket

 _"Hey baby can you come over my spot tonight? We gotta talk, my mom said she'll watch Grace this weekend so just drop her off before heading 2 me"_

"Don't sweat it man" Chad said patting Troy on the back "it's gonna work itself out"

" _Hey yeah I can come over after I'm done with shopping is 8:00 ok?"_

One thing about Gabriella is she was a fast responder when it comes to her text messages and why wouldn't she? She always kept her phone in her hand.

" _Yeah 8 is ok"_ Troy wrote back

Troy nodded and put the phone away and continued to play ball.

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

Troy was really dreading this night and how everything was gonna turn out, Gabriella is pretty easy when it comes to Troy especially when he just communicates with her they always found clarity and unison with everything.

Troy was in the kitchen fixing one of Gabi's favorites.chicken Parmesan with garlic noodles making the whole apartment smell like a French restaurant.

Gabriella walked through the door of Troy's apartment and sat her purse by the door.

"Hey Troy!" She came in behind him hugging his back taking in his scent "smells good"

He turns to face her "me or the food?" He asked smiling.

"Both" she said now hugging the front of his muscles body he was wearing form fitting jeans with the top of his boxer briefs showing and no shirt.

He just flash a smile when he caught her staring at his pecks.

"Is it illegal for a 19 year old's body to be this defined and shiny?" she said running her hand down his pecs

"Cut it out girl, you know I will lead your ass right into that bedroom over there" he pointed to his room "here...taste this" he put the spoon up to her mouth and let her get a nice little taste.

"Peeeerrrfectt" she sang in a song tune

"It'll be ready in a bit" he told her stirring the sauce in the pan again.

"Okay" Gabriella said walking to the door to take off her sandals, she had on high waisted shorts and a crop top that shown about 3 inches of her tummy, with her hair in loose curls.she waltzed into the living room and turned on the tv and curled up on the couch.

"Oh my God Troy! Troy" she nearly jumped off the couch

"I'm listening babe" he called from the kitchen

"The notebook is on, come watch it with me" she told him

"I'll pass on the chick flicks Gabriella, plus I'm getting this food ready" he laughed to himself

"Whatever" she said not taking her eyes from the tv.

Gabriella was really into her movie for about 30 minutes until Troy called her for dinner, she walked into the dining room where her chair awaited her that Troy pulled out for her to sit and he grabbed the chair across from her.

"This looks sooooo yummy" she said taking a deep inhale of the meal with bread sticks and a glass of red wine. "What are you trying to do with me mr.Bolton"

"Just a little appreciation to my wonderful girlfriend and an even greater mother to the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen in my entire life"

"Awww thank you" Gabriella almost blushed bright red she loved this man so much she just knew she wanted and needed to spend the rest of her life with him things have been even better with the two of them lately.

A few moments passed by and all Gabriella wanted to do was sip on that red wine. Troy was quiet while eating and he pretty much knew why.

"Troy?"

He glanced up at her.

"What's the matter?" Sheasked taking another bite of her meal.

"I have to tell you something Gabriella and you're not gonna like it one bit"

She stopped chewing and backed up in her chair

"What about?"

"Well...uh..it's about...Kellie" He stammered

"Kellie?...what.why...would we need to talked about Kellie you know I hate that bitch"

"I know and I couldn't agree with you more, but umm..." Troy said he couldn't form words right now.

"Troy!" Gabriella said getting a little frustrated "What is it? Why do we need to talk about her?are you with her or something? Did you fuck her again?"

"What no. Hell no"

"Ok then what is it"

Troy took a deep breath,he felt a lump form in his throat he couldn't believe he was saying these things to her "I think...she has a son by me"

Gabriella literally froze in her chair She didn't even know if she had a voice anymore, she wasn't blinking or moving nothing.

"What are you saying?" She felt like crying. She could feel it welling up in her eyes

"I'm gonna fight her in a paternity battle she's not gonna pin this child on me if he's not mine"

"Troy. I thought you said you used protection"

"I did"

"Apparently not if you think you have a child by her!!" She was now furious

"Gabriella! I used protection! She stole my sperm from my used condom inserted it and got herself pregnant"

"She did what? You weren't even smart enough to flush the damn condom,stupid!" Gabriella couldn't even sound mad she was just hurt she stood up to leave but in a matter of seconds Troy was right behind her to stop her and grabbed her.

"Troy let go of me!" She tried pulling from his grasp

"Gabi, just listen to me okay" he started "I didn't know shit about this child until a few days ago"

"And you're just now telling me!?" She cried "you called me over here and tried to finesse me with a meal so it wouldn't seem so bad...a child Troy!! With the one bitch that I hate!!"

"I don't like this shit no more than you do,I'm not claiming this child nor am I taking care of him until I know he's mine"

Gabriella still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She closed her eyes

"How old is this child?" she asked

"She said he's a month or two older than Grace"

"Oh my God"she closed her eyes again "I gotta go Troy, I can't do this"

"Gabriella" he grabbed her hand again "this is the reason why I didn't tell you when I found out,I love you, I hate seeing you cry I hate it with a fucking passion...you're not leaving this house, not while you're upset"

They just stood there in a few seconds of quietness and Gabriella cried harder,she just wanted her family to be her,Troy,and Grace. No extras,she wanted to be the one to give Troy a son in the near future now she had to share her boyfriend and daughter with the one woman she couldn't care less for.

Troy just reached for her and pulled her into his bare chest and let her cry as a single tear fell from his own.

"Gabriella look at me baby" he said quickly wiping his tear when she looked up at him "I love you"

"Love you too" she responded

He lowered his head to kiss her soft glossed lips and got lost in her kiss as they both closed their eyes,he pulled away and they both opened them again

"Can I touch you?" He asked lightly rubbing the exposed skin of her back.

She just nodded and he kissed her again this time lifting her up by cupping her ass as she wrapped her thighs around his waist, he carried her to his bedroom never taking his lips off of hers, laying her down. Both Troy and Gabriella couldn't control their breathing as Troy ravaged her body unfastening her jean shorts and pulling them passed her ankles, he spread her thighs which exposed her purple thin laced panties as he began planting little kisses up her smooth shaven legs, reaching her thighs and finally her heated center,she was always wet for him whenever he started kissing anywhere near her precious body part.

Troy then started licking her pussy through her panties driving her wild before he pulled them to the side sticking his tongue inside her

"Mmmm Troyyyy" she moaned rocking her hips to meet the motion of the work he was putting in.

"Damn...you...taste...soooo...sweeet" He said between sucks and licks.

"I want to feel you inside me" she grabbed his head making him go deeper with his tongue dancing on her surface and her walls.

Troy was now entering two fingers along with his tongue bringing her orgasm forward.

"Oh shiiit I'm about to c-c-cuuu"

"Oh no you don't..I want you to come on this dick girl" he said pulling away coming up to her face and kissing her with his wet face from her juices. Troy unbuckled his belt and shedded his jeans tossing them on the other side of the room. He pulled her panties all the way off and admired her womanhood and parted her legs to stare at her sensitive spot.

"You are soooo beautiful Gabriella" he said as a whisper crawling up her body and finding her lips and locking his lips with hers while his tongue found its entrance into her mouth, he pulled away to slip her crop top over her head,laid her back and immediately wrapped his mouth around her nipple sucking and flicking his tongue back and forth tasting her sweet breast milk.

Her eyes just closed shut at the sensation grabbing a fistful of hair and keeping his head at her breast.

"Troy...Troy...I'm so wet, I'm ready for you" She panted swaying her hips trying to meet his erection.

He smiled at her anxiousness and lined up his penis at her entrance and slowly guided the head into her tight wet center and pulling all the way out and repeatedly continued to do that

"Please don't...tease me" she said with so much demand in her voice.

He lined up with her entrance again and pushed all of himself inside her making her dig her nails in his bare back almost drawing blood.

He stopped moving and looked at her and saw her eyes fill up with tears. A look of concern filled his eyes.

"Are you okay,Gabriella?"he wiped the tear that fell from her right eye.

She nodded. "I don't want...to lose you Troy"

"I'm not going anywhere baby,okay?" He told her and started kissing her while he began to move within her again making love to her.

Troy picked up his pace,making love turned into fucking while leaving hickeys all over her chest and neck.

Her nails dug deeper in his back as he plunged deeper inside of her heated core feeling his climax grow closer.

He flipped them both so that she was on top. Gabriella automatically started to ride him rest her hands on his chest while his hands rested on her hips causing her to ride harder.

"Come here" he demanded with wagging his finger,

She moved to his face, kissed him and quickly stuck her tongue in his mouth.

One of his hands left her hips and found its way into her curls slightly pulling them while his lips stayed locked with hers.

"I'm cumming Troy!...I'm cumming" she said in between kisses before pulling away.

"Go ahead baby, let it go all on this dick" he said helping her ride her orgasm out.

"Ahhh!! ahhh!!" She screamed while she squirted all of her juices on Troy penis.

"Damn I love you so much" he said "I love that you're a squirter too"

She was still shaking and responded "I love you too Troy"

He flipped them again so that he was on top again and pumped her for about two minutes before releasing his warm seed into her body and collapsed beside her and stroked her cheek.

"I can never get enough of you" He told her,

She was silent still trying to catch her breath

"You okay?"He asked rubbing his hands over her abdomen.

"Yeah. Just thinking" she said finally finding her pace of breath.

"About?"

She just stared at him.

"Oh...yeah" he just remembered "well I want and need you by my side with this paternity battle okay"

"Really?" She asked shocked

"You have every right to" He told her

"Can I ask you something?" She looked into his blue eyes.

"Sure"

"Do you think you're obligated to take care of this child?" She asked propping herself up on her elbow "you didn't get her pregnant, she artificially did it herself...so why would her stupidity mean you automatically have a new responsibility?"

Gabriella had a perfect reason but Troy was really questioning himself about the same thing.

"Gabriella, I don't know, the bitch is so grimey even though I didn't get her pregnant and I'll end up being the father she will try to put me on child support if I don't take care of him, the courts won't look at it like it's her fault for having a child"

Gabriella just looked down.

"I was hoping to give you a son in the future sometime" she told him.

"And you still can, an extra child with someone else doesn't change my future plans with you, Gabriella"

Her face lit up with enlightenment.

"We can start now" he said getting on top of her.

"Ummm I don't think so" she laughed but didn't fight him off.

He smiled at her smile and automatically felt like the happiest man alive.

"I love you baby momma"

"I love you too baby daddy" she said in a joking laughter.

He lowered his head to kiss her again,touching her and making love to her once more


	15. Baby oh baby!

**1 WEEK LATER**

It was a beautiful Saturday out,Taylor and Gabriella was meeting up at a park Taylor had her little nephew who was ripping and running on the slide when Gabriella walked up

"Hey Tay" Gabriella greeted her best friend with Grace on her hip.

"Good afternoon sunshine" Taylor responded bringing Gabriella in for a hug "hey Gracie" she looked at Grace

"Can you say hi auntie Taylor" Gabriella told Grace who was just staring at Taylor sucking on her pacifier while she reached her little hand out and waved.

"Awww she's waving now!!" Taylor squealed overly excited

"Yeah she started waving about 2 weeks ago"

"That's really good" Taylor said reaching for the baby and looked at Gabriella when she detected a change in her body language. "How are you holding up missy?"

"Ehh so-so...some days are better than others" Gabriella said resting her shades on her head.

"How's Troy" Taylor asked while trying to stop Grace's little hands from attacking her hair.

"He's ok" Gabriella said nonchalantly "some days he's miserable too over this paternity thing"

"Do you think he's the little boy's father?"

"Taylor, I saw the picture, he looks exactly like Troy, I think that's why Troy is miserable sometimes, I don't want to say for sure that Troy's his dad but I feel bad because that handsome little boy deserves a dad"

"Well that was his mom's stupidity"

"And Troy's" Gabriella added "his dumbass left the condom in the trash can instead of flushing it, that's what he get for stepping out"

"Oh honey I know how you feel, but now isn't the time to play the blame game...he needs you at this time, I'm sure he feels more stupid than the both of them combined" Taylor stated

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement.

"Do he want to see the baby before the testing?" Taylor asked.

"That's what he's debating on" Gabriella said "he don't wanna bond with the baby if he's not his but he said he'll go see him, spend a few hours with him to see if he catch a father son vibe"

"Aww I don't even know what to say to that"Taylor said.

"Yeah me neither" Gabriella said quietly.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Gabriella and Grace walked through the front door of Troy's apartment it was awfully quiet in the the house.

"Troy?" She called to her boyfriend putting her purse on the kitchen table "Troy?" She called again. No answer she checked the bedroom.

"Baby?"

A few moments later in came Troy through the front door with Kellie's babyboy.

"I'm home baby!" He called to her.

Gabriella walked from Troy's room with a sleeping Grace and stopped when she saw the baby in Troy's arms.

"Hey baby" she continued to walk towards him with one eyebrow raised "so you decided to go with your instincts and get him"

"Hey" He said reaching in to peck her lips then kissed Grace's chubby cheek "yeah for a couple hours, a part of me is hoping I'm not the father Kellie is a fucking bitch, her god damn smart ass comments as I was picking him up, she wanted me to stay but I told her I already forgot about our little time together and it won't happen again...EVER!"

"Well you know the bitch is crazy and obsessed" Gabriella laughed

"Obviously" Troy agreed

"And who is this little handsome guy" she couldn't help but coo at the baby

"This here is Noah" Troy said bouncing the baby

"Hi Noah" Gabriella shook his tiny hand then looks up at Troy "is that all? Noah?"

"Noah...Isaac..."

"Bolton?" Gabriella asked curiously

"I don't know I really didn't ask about his last name" Troy told her walking over to the kitchen setting the diaper bag down.

"Oh" she said "Troy that kid's eyes... he looks like you"

"I know. I compared my baby pictures to his and the pictures almost look identical"

"He most definitely look like a Bolton. Can I hold him?" She asked laying Grace down on the couch.

"Sure" Troy answered walking over to her with Noah.

Gabriella grabbed the baby and held him close,Noah looked Gabriella in her face.

"Hi man,you're a big boy" she said smiling pinching his cheeks. "Troy he favors Grace too"

"Yeah" Troy ran a hand through his beach boy hair.

"Everything's ok?" Gabriella asked

"Gabriella you know the answer to that question, we all know the answer to that question...I see the resemblance between he, I and my daughter... I'll father him if I'm his dad but I wanna put it out of my mind that I am"

"I understand I think I'm the number one person that is thinking like that to be honest" Gabriella walked up to Troy "I'm here every step of the way Troy, I promise" she embraced him with a hug, pressing her breast against his chest as he swung his arm around to rest on her ass.

"You tryna have a third?" She asked smiling moving his hand off her ass to her lower back.

"Maybe" he told her smiling back

Noah rested his head on Gabriella's shoulder and started to drift off to sleep.

Both Troy and Gabriella looks at him.

"He's so sweet" Gabriella said walking him over to the same couch as Grace,laying him down toe-to-toe with her daughter so he'll finish drifting "they were so sleepy"

"Speaking about sleepy, you wanna come sleep with me ms.montez?" He asked pulling her into him and kissed her soft lips.

"Troy I have homework I need to finish" she pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him.

"Girl fuck that homework,it's Saturday...come on" he grabbed her hand leading her to his room and shutting the door slightly so they would hear the babies if they cried.

Still holding her hand they walked to his bed and he began to kiss and suck on her neck.

"At least let me eat it" he said seductively

She was already lost at his words,his voice and his kisses on her neck.

He stopped to look for her answer.

"Okay" she said quietly

That was all Troy needed before lifting her up and sitting her on his high bed.

He lifted her dress, slid her wet panties passed her ankles and dove his tongue inside her and quickly flicked and sucked on her bundle of nerves.

"Oooohhh...fuuuucckk!!" She moaned lifting her knees and grabbing his hair.

He began to lick and suck faster and entered her with two fingers, making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Troy...don't stop baby" she panted

"Damn...this...pussy... is...so sweet girl" he said between sucks. "Get up...I wanna 69"

Gabriella sat up and lifted her dress over her head and flung it on the other end of the room. Troy went right for her breast and started to take her milk from her breast.

He removed his boxer briefs while still attached to her nipple drinking hungrily.

He laid down and pulled Gabriella's light body over him to where her head was positioned at his dick and grabbed a mouthful of his 9 inches and slowly started sucking as he grabbed her ass in a lock-hold and dove his tongue into her heat again.

"Mmmmm" Gabriella moaned with Troy's penis still in her mouth, she sucked harder and longer tasting his salty precum ooze into her mouth.

"Damn girl" Troy was now moaning grabbing her clit between his teeth pulling gently, she arched her back which struck a nerve to send a message to him that she was already at her peak.

Gabriella began to ride his face harder and sucking him just as hard. Troy then pulled her up to where she was fully straddling his face,and facing the headboard, her hands found their way into his sandy-brunette hair and threw her head back in ecstasy as he explored her juicy insides.

"Troy I'm...there!" She screamed "keep doing that"

Troy kept sucking on her clit until he felt her shaking above him then rocked her hips against his mouth as she squirted hard it almost drowned him.

He quickly got up, positioned her on all fours and jammed his dick into her folds

"Ahhhh shiittt" she screamed, he pulled her hair and wrapped it around his hand while pounding her.

"I love this pussy girl!" Troy moaned "you bouta make me put another baby in you"

Gabriella tried crawling away at the pleasure she was feeling but he yanked her hair and her waist while he continued to pump her.

"Don't run...take all this dick Gabriella"

"Troyyy...it feels like you're in my back"

"I...am" he smiled as he thrust with each syllable "fuck I'm cummin...where do you want it?"

"Put it all in me baby" she moaned

He shot all of his seed inside her while he still stroked her and smacked her ass hard then pushed her off his dick.

"Owww!" She hollered

"Shut up, before I fuck you in the ass" he said getting off his bed.

"Troy you're not crazy" she laughed throwing a pillow at him

"No, you're not ready" he said throwing the pillow back at her.

She just laughed at him and just glanced at him looking at how sexy he was looking at her.

"You're so cute" she complimented him still staring at him.

"Back atcha, Montez" He said "Come on let's jump in the shower before the babies wake up"

She quickly hopped off the bed and followed him into his master bathroom

"So I can fuck you again"

"Troy.no!"


	16. Can I have this dance?

**THE NEXT DAY**

Gabriella closed herself in the bathroom putting on the finishing touches of her makeup. She wore her hair in a tight elegant bun and a beautiful knee length strapless burgundy dress and black stilettos.

"Gabriella, come on baby, you look fine" Troy told Gabriella,from the bathroom door,he was taking her out and wouldn't tell her where

"Troy, how am I supposed to know that if you won't tell me where we're going" she opened the bathroom door and faced him

"Well I do and I think you're perfect for the occasion" he held out his hand to pull her closer to him for a little peck on the cheek.

She blushed a little then straighten his tie for him

"Well you look handsome"

"Thanks babe" he politely said "you ready?"

"Yes sir" she said

Troy grabbed her hand and led her to the front door and out to the car.

They were driving for about 30 minutes until he pulled up to a beautiful garden with a huge garden fountain in the center, the walkway lined with lights and light music.

"Troy..." Gabriella said nearly crying "it's beautiful"

"Isn't it?"Troy agreed getting out of the car and opening her door for her, taking her hand and leading her towards the middle of the garden.

"Oh my god is that an orchestra?" She said pointing in the direction of the musicians set up in the gazebo.

"Yep. I had a little something organized for us" he said letting go of her hand and stepping about two feet backwards. "I know I made a mistake last year and taking prom away from you...I'm here with you right here right now, to make it up to you"

"Awww Troy" a single tear fell from her right eye.

Troy signaled the orchestra to start the music then he turned his head back to face Gabriella.

Her mouth dropped when she recognized the song.he reach out his hand.

(Troy)

 **Take my hand,I'll take the lead**

 **Every turn will be safe with me**

 **Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

 **You know I'll catch you through it all**

They began to waltz around the fountain

(Gabriella)

 **Even a thousand miles couldn't keep us apart**

 **Cuz' my heart is wherever you are.**

(Both)

 **It's like catching lightning**

 **The chances of finding someone like you**

 **It's one in a million**

 **The chances of feeling the way we do**

 **And with every step together**

 **We just keep on getting better**

 **So can I have this dance**

 **Can I have this dance.**

(Gabriella)

 **Oh...no mountain's too high**

(Both)

 **And no ocean's too wide**

 **Cuz' together or not**

 **Our dance won't stop**

 **Let it rain**

 **Let it pour**

 **What we have is worth fighting for**

 **You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

(Gabriella)

 **Yeaaahh..**

(Both)

 **It's like catching lightning**

 **The chances of finding**

 **Someone like you**

 **It's one in a million**

 **The chances of feeling the way we do**

 **And with every step together**

 **We just keep on getting better**

 **So can I have I have this dance (5x)**

He waltzed her and slowly spun her around so she's now facing her and mouthed "I'm Sorry"

She caressed his ear and brought her mouth to his to kiss him passionately and hard while pressing her chest against his.

He slowly pulled away and looked at her in her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you montez"

She smiled, she couldn't help but to blush at the name he called her since their sophomore year

"I love you too Bolton"

"I know I've been an asshole lately, with my comments my actions or anything that will make you drive a nail through my skull, I'm sorry

I know I have a lot of growing up to do but two things I know for certain is I know I love you, I love our beautiful babygirl that drives me harder than anything else in the world. Second thing's for certain isI know I want you to be my wife"

Her eyes got as big as saucers as He kneeled down on his right knee, and pulled out a burgundy velvet ring box and opened it revealing a white gold ring with a big glistening diamond sitting above it.

"Ms Gabriella Adalia Montez" he stared her full name as she covered her face with both hands catching the large stream of tears. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife"

Gabriella was now crying aloud as she nodded her head behind her hands.

Troy grabbed her shakey left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest

"I love you so much Troy" Gabriella cried standing on her tip toes to peck his lips again.

"I love you too" he said then went in to kiss her again with some tongue this time wrapping his arms tightly around her sliding a hand down to her ass and rubbing and caressing her. "Come on I got us a room at the Hilton"

She looked at him in shock as he led her to the car and to the hotel.

They took a 6 minute drive to the Hilton and walked up to the room.

Troy put the key in the door and opened it so that she could walk in first.

"Oh my God Troy" Gabriella said with a gaping mouth. She looked back at Troy who was leaning one shoulder against the wall with his hands in his pants pockets grinning.

The room was filled with red roses in vases as well as pedals on the the floor leading to the bed and the bathroom.

The bed had a 'T G' with a heart around it in rose pedals.

The bathroom with illuminated with candles and the tub was filled with bubbles and roses pedals in the tub with 2 glasses of champagne sitting on a platter with chocolate covered strawberries playing soft music.

"This is beautiful Troy...thank you for tonight I love it all" she embraced him and kissed him gently

"Wait a minute ms Montez" he took her hand and led her to the patio where there was a patio table and chairs with a white tablecloth

"Table for two" he took the lid off of the plates

He even made her dinner, medium well done steak,steamed mixed vegetables,rice and gravy lightly poured. Bread rolls and a bottle of wine chilled in ice.

"Troy...you..."She was smiling so hard she was blushing again

"Make you wanna give me some good head" he joked taking her hand and rubbing it against his erecting bulge.

"We have all night for that" she smiled snatching her hand back "right now can we just get lost in each for a moment"

"Sure" He said pulling her chair out,she sat down and he kissed her temple "I have one more surprise for you"

"Really!" She said excitedly

"Really" Troy said sitting across from her and handing her a small box "open this"

She took the bow off the top of the box and lifted the lid and looked at him

"A key?" She asked

"Yep. To your very own 3 bedroom 2.5 bathroom house in uptown California" he said sipping his wine.

"WHAT!! A HOUSE!! TROY A HOUSE!!" She was now fanning her eyes because her eyes filled up again with tears.

"Yep you sign the deed Monday" he stated smiling at her reaction

"Can I go see it!?" She said ecstatically

"Whenever you want, it's yours baby"

She smiled "it's ours"


	17. Let’s pack

Gabriella have been on cloud nine lately, she got engaged, romanced and a house in one night. She couldn't stop showing off her ring to her friends and family, it complimented her petite hand beautifully.

She signed the deed to the house along with Troy and started packing up two apartments into one house.

"Troy, you're not bringing that" she told him referring to his bronze toucan bird he bought from Hawaii last year.

"This is a souvenir Gabriella, it's my lucky Touccy bird" he said grabbing it before she reached it.

"Where would you put that thing?" She said crossing her arms over her chest

"In my man-cave" he said simply

"that thing would look so weird in the house anywhere, it's so big"

"Well you said the same thing about my dick and you're handling it just fine" he smiled stroking her cheek.

"Don't touch me and get your mind out of the gutter" she said swatting his hand away from her face.

He just laughed at her feisty attitude

"That's why I can't get enough of you, I hope you know I'm getting that ass tonight" he assured her wrapping his arm around her for a hug

"Troy I'm still sore from last night, can you give me a break" she said "and look at these hickies on my neck and chest, people would think I'm a leopard" she pointed to her neck

"That's what happens when you put that pussy on me the way you did" he laughed sliding a hand up her shirt.

"Troy, stop!..."she tried fighting him off

"Make me" He told her unbuttoning his jeans and taking out his already hardened penis.

He walked her over to the kitchen table and bent her over the edge.

He lifted her jean skirt over her ass while stroking himself.

"See you didn't wear panties on purpose, you were yearning huh Gabriella?"

"No I was not expecting to...AHHHH!" She moaned as he entered her from behind and started stroking her, her walls contracting around him squeezing and letting go.

"Ahh these muscles of yours girl" Troy moaned pounding her harder and slapping her ass

Gabriella gripped the edge of the table her knuckles were turning red, she lifted one knee to give Troy more ammo to her insides.

Troy was now stroking her slowly so she could feel all of him.

"I'm on edge Troy, keep going...please don't stop!" She moaned feeling her climax rise to the top,she shut her eyes as her volcano began to erupt.

"Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh...I'm cumminnnn!" She screamed releasing her juices running down her legs.

That didn't make Troy slow down in fact it made him speed up his pace feeling his own orgasm rising.

He pulled out of Gabriella and turned her around to where she was facing him, sat her on the table, parted her legs and entered her again giving himself good friction by pulling her in by grabbing the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist then smashed her lips onto his exploring his mouth with her tongue.

He sped up his strokes before closing his eyes tightly and busting his unborn babies into her heated center.

His strokes slowedvdown and he opens his crystal blue eyes and stares directly at her and they both just stares at each other while trying to catch their breath. He pulls his semi hard penis from her body

"Ready to finish packing?" He said smiling

"Yep, after I get in that shower" she said pointing to the bathroom "oh my God, what time is it?"

"A little after 3:00" he answered after looking at his watch.

"My mom have to go to work at 4:00, can you go and pick up Grace from her house?"

"Yeah that's not one bit of a problem" Troy agreed pulling up his boxers and jeans and fastening them "but what is a problem is you thought about our daughter, right after I fucked you" He made a face.

"Troy" she laughed "I'm sorry but you really need to get her, I totally forgot"

"It's all good I miss my baby though"

"See" She said still laughing.

"Alright" He said grabbing his keys "I'll be right back gimme 30"

"Ok drive safely Troy, I'll be doing some more packing after my shower, and wash your hands before touching my kid" she said walking into the bathroom.

Troy smiled and walked out of the front door.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

Troy pulled up to Maria's house and put the car in park then his phone rang.

"Shit. What the fuck do she want" he cursed to himself then picked up the phone.

"What?" He answered "what the fuck do you mean when am I coming to get him?...I told you I'm not getting him every weekend, don't try to put that full responsibility on me and I don't know if he's even my son yet...whatever Kellie, do whatever the fuck you want" he hung up the phone and threw it on the passenger seat then got out and walked up to Maria's front door.

He rang the doorbell and waited for Maria to answer the door, a few moments later she answers with Grace on her hip.

"Hi Troy" Maria greeted him

"Hey ma" Troy walked in kissing her on the cheek "hey daddy's girl!" He turned to his daughter

"Getting all packed up for the big move?" Maria asked him

"Oh yeah and fighting with Gabriella on what I can and can't take with us" Troy laughed

"Already starting the married couple arguments" Maria said laughing "I can tell you when Gabriella mind is made up on what she want it's no changing that, so whatever y'all can't agree on trust me... it isn't going"

"Wanna bet ma?" Troy said "I already showed her little bossy self who's the real boss"

Grace began reaching for her daddy.

"Okay princess let daddy wash his hands" Troy said walking into the kitchen to wash his hands remembering what Gabriella said. He washed them and walked out to grab his chubby babygirl

"Gabriella is rotten,Troy, her dad's fault" She told him laughing handing Grace over to Troy.

"She's easy to handle, I hope Gracie give me a break when she gets older"

"Of course she will, she'll take after her abuela" she kissed Grace in her soft curls "I will see you guys later ok!"

She walked Troy and Grace to the door and kissed Him on the cheek

"Yes ma'am"Troy told her grabbing the diaper bag from her hands.

"Drive safely,son"

"I will"

Gabriella was having too much fun packing up Troy's stuff and throwing away what she think would look better in the trash.

But Troy walked through the door and almost fainted when he saw the stuff in the bags at the door.

"Baby...what the fuck are you doing?" He cursed putting Grace down to crawl away.

"Troy we had this discussion" she smirked at his angered face.

"What is all this?" He asked going through the bag.

"Trash" She said nonchalantly

"Gabriella, I already told you where I'm putting all this stuff, don't be throwing my shit away, I have a man cave at the house where all this is going"

"Ok Troy ok" she said surrendering her hands in the air.

"Don't be fucking with me, you know I'll fuck you up" he pointed at her.

"No you just have stupid man stuff" she said with her hands know on her hips

She turned to Grace who was now eating the newspaper they were using for the glass objects.

"Grace no" Gabriella said walking swiftly over to her and picking her up to remove the paper from her mouth. "Give it to mommy, you little billy goat" but of course Grace moves her head side to side trying to push Gabi's hand out the way of her mouth.

She finally took the paper out of her mouth with Grace crying out course, the paper was the size of a piece of gum.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and Grace and stroked his daughter's hair.

"I think she's hungry too" he said looking into the identical eyes of his own.

"Well I'm glad she is because my boobs are killing me" Gabriella said walking over to the couch with her fussy baby.

"Why didn't you pump it out? The funny thing about Grace is she knows not to take a bottle when She's around you, no matter how hard you try to give it to her" Troy said laughing.

"Well I was busy all day packing with you and She better learn soon" Gabriella said lifting her T-shirt and grabbing her enlarged breast, setting her nipple into Grace's mouth, she latched on and sucked hard

"Oh my God did grandma feed you?" Gabriella said wincing in pain.

"I don't blame you Gracie, mommy's milk is delicious" Troy laughed

"Troy hush, weaning her and you! off the breast is gonna be a task" she smiled at her daughter's who was falling asleep.

"Girl I'll get you pregnant again just to bring that milk forward if you let it dry up on us"

"Which is no time soon"she pointed "and I have a job for you, I need you to empty my left side when she's finished eating, I feel like a God damned cow"

"You know that's what brings your milk in more,Gabriella" he laughed "just having your breast sucked on I'll be more than happy to oblige"

"I know. I've read that too" she rolled her eyes.

"I know she's probably the healthiest baby in California" he said.

"Oh indeed" she agreed

"Just kick your feet up watch tv, Gracie look like she's gonna be a while"

"Yeah I think s-...OWWW!!" She screamed at the sharp pain from Grace biting her followed behind her Little screams that filled up the room

"what's the matter?" Troy ran over to Gabriella

"She bit me, she has a tooth now" Gabriella said examining her baby's mouth discovering her tooth as she continued to screamed to the top of her lungs.

Then she looked at her nipple which has a tiny puncture with a little blood. "Here take her" she said lifting up her 7 month old so her father can take her.

Gabriella walked to the bathroom to clean up her wound her daughter caused.

A few minutes later Troy appeared in the bathroom with Grace still in an uproar holler.

"You okay, babe?" He asked

"Yeah"Gabriella said cleaning her nipple with just warm water looking over at Grace who was now reaching for her mother.

"Gabriella, you might have to feed her on the other side, she will not take a bottle" Troy said now bouncing her

"Are you crazy?" Gabriella asked him "she's getting weaned today! She'll have to take the bottle"

"Gabriella you can't do that, that's quitting cold turkey, when all she knows around you is feeding from you"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with a baby that just bit your nipple"

"Just try it" Troy suggested

"No Troy" she said putting a gauze in her bra and walking out of the bathroom passed them.

Troy been sitting on couch for 15 minutes trying to get Grace to take her bottle of Gabriella's pumped milk he even tried spoon feeding her applesauce a few times before trying the bottle again.

"Come on baby, you gotta eat"

Gabriella came into the living room watching Troy with their fussy daughter she was really fussing for her mommy for the past 15 minutes. She came and sat down next to Troy.

"I'll take her" Gabriella said holding out her hands for Grace.

Troy handed her over to her mother and Gabriella positioned the baby at her left breast.

She took her breast out of her shirt and put her nipple in her mouth and winced at first suck.

She began to eat and fall asleep as her breaths got a little more paced.

"Good girl" Troy said watching his daughter eat from her mother. "See, tell mommy you didn't mean to bite her"

"I'm so sore"Gabriella whined

"I'll get you right after you're done with her" Troy stroked Gabi's dark hair and kissed her temple

"Kay" she said quietly concentrating on Grace's steady sucks

"Gracie you got mommy petrified" Troy laughed

"Troy shut up!" She hit his thigh.

He laughed and stood up walking towards the kitchen

"I'll finish getting this stuff done, you lay her down for a nap in a little bit and I'll worship that body"

"Okay" Gabriella laughed.


	18. Moving!

Gabriella and Troy finished majority of packing their needs to go to their new house after Gabriella laid down her fussy seven month old that nearly biten a whole in her nipple while breastfeeding her.

"You ready to load the moving truck?" Gabriella asked Troy who was taping the last box.

"Yep. Chad and zeke are on their way now" he told her carrying the box to the door.

"Oh great. Y'all will never get anything done" Gabriella laughed "the worse trio ever"

"Oh we get shit done, what do you mean?" He smiled back.

"Mhmm. Okay" she laughed while carrying a few light weighted boxes to the door and facing Troy "just think. We're gonna be home owners" she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Okay. You know I had to give my girls the best" he said leaning in to kiss her soft glossy lips. "Let's try to get a quickie in before the guys come" he grabbed her hand about to lead her to the back room until Chad and Zeke came busting through the door.

"FUCK!" Troy cursed stopping in his tracks without turning around.

"Hoops don't play. Y'all have a whole new house to do that" Chad told him.

"He's right" Gabriella laughed "hey guys" she greeted them as each of them gave her a kiss to her cheek.

"How are you doing sis?" Zeke asked "where's my gorgeous niece?"

"I'm good" she answered "and she's..."

"She's in the room snoozing. If you're gonna peek in. Do it quietly, she's a little fussy today" Troy told him.

"Yeah she's teething. Please be as quiet as you can" Gabriella added emphasizing with her hands begging him to not wake her.

Chad and Zeke went into the nursery to take a quick glance at Grace before returning to the living room to start loading boxes and furniture into the truck that was sitting just outside.

"I'll have some lunch and drinks for y'all when y'all come back inside" Gabriella offered as she went to the kitchen to prepare the boys some sandwiches fruit and lemonade as she packed up the refrigerator items.

She grabbed a piece of watermelon when she heard Troy's phone pinged on the counter.

It was kellie.

This woman really made Gabriella's skin crawl when she saw her name or when it was spoken.

What Gabriella really wanted to know was why was she texting Troy's phone.

"Oh you got some nerve bitch" Gabriella said picking up the phone and reading the _"I miss you"_ text from her with a picture of herself wearing a bikini with her legs opened wide.

She decided to call her from his phone and waited for her to answer.

Kellie: Hey I knew you'd miss me

Gabriella: Bitch didn't I whoop your ass enough, I told you to stop fucking with my fiancé unless it had to do with Noah and he don't even wanna fuck with you about that until he knows he's his father.

Kellie: oh he's the father, he didn't get tired of you again like he did when he came to me

Gabriella: keep holding on to the damn past, if he got tired of me he would'nt have proposed and bought me a house. But you wouldn't know shit about that would you?

Kellie:...

Gabriella: keep fucking with my family bitch and I will drag your ass again. We will see you in court soon.

Kellie: this battle has nothing to do with you. It's me and Troy

Gabriella: even in the saddest situation you still want it to be you and Troy. Kellie I'm warning you, I'll have Troy call you and tell you the same thing. Try me if you wanna.

Gabriella hung up the phone and threw it back on the counter.

"Hey baby you got that lunch ready" Troy walked through the door with Chad and Zeke.

Gabriella didn't say anything she just walked away from the counter and gave Troy the " _we need to talk" eye_ he caught on pretty quickly as she walked to the back of the apartment while Zeke and Chad helped themselves in the kitchen. Troy followed Gabriella

"What is it babe?" Troy asked putting a grape in his mouth.

"You're little girlfriend texted you"

"about what. The baby?" Troy shrugged waiting for her to say more.

"No she sent a picture, of herself in a string bikini captioning the picture with ' _i miss you'_ she keep doing this because you're not putting her in her place Troy!!"

"Man, what the fuck! What am I suppose to do Gabriella, I put her in her place plenty of times and she keep doing it what does that tell you!"

"Well you can block her until this damn paternity thing is over with. If you're Noah's dad then you'll unblock her, if he isn't yours, I want her gone for good, no sticking around. She's Messing up my family, I'm second guessing marrying you because of her." Gabriella spat angrily.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You're second guessing our for each other because of her? And yes I will block her babe, you don't have to worry about that" Troy reassures her.

"And on social media,Troy" Gabriella put her finger up taking an oath.

"Anything you want" he said staring at her with a very plain sexy face.

"Don't do that" she smiled.

"What am I doing?" He asked smiling "I'm effortlessly sexy baby you know that"

"Whatever" she laughed

"Come here" he told her with wagging his finger.

She walked up to him as he placed his arms around her waist as they looked into each other's eyes. "I'm gonna do my best to make you the happiest girl alive, I promise"

Gabriella nodded.

"You believe that?" He cupped her chin.

Gabriella nodded again "yes"

"I love you girl, you made me a better young hardheaded man" he said smiling

"I know. I love you too" she said softly

"Gimme some"

She stood on her toes to come in halfway to meet him for a kiss. As their lips met their tongues started dancing immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy pulls her body closer to him where she can feel his bulge protruding out from his basketball shorts. Gabriella pulls away from the kiss.

"Troy Troy Troy Troy.." Gabriella raved in a quick pant "if we do this now we'll never move out of here.

"Good point. But just let me eat it" he said trying to undo her jeans.

"Troy! Stop! No, take your horny ass in there and eat your snack" Gabriella laughed pointing to their bedroom door.

"Better believe I'm attacking your ass tonight in the new house"

"I might let you" she told him flashing one of her smiles he loved so much "and don't forget to block that bitch"

"You're ruthless Montez" Troy said walking towards the doorway, walked out of the room and walked to his right towards Grace's room.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"I'm waking Gracie up for you" he said smiling peeking his head back into their bedroom.

"Troy do it and you're dead!" Gabriella said in her most serious tone.

"Okay then you're gonna let me eat that pussy before I go back to moving this stuff" he told her.

"Oh my God, you're horrible Troy" she said shaking her head.

"I know. I know" he agreed, walked back into the room and closed the door behind him so he can have his way with Gabriella for about twenty minutes.


	19. Paternity court

The young couple moved in To their suburban home and was loving every bit of it, Gabriella added her womanly girl touch to every room in the house and just let Troy decorate his man cave the way he wanted to. Even little Grace had room to crawl around and get into a lot of things her little fingers would allow her to.

Today was the day of paternity court case between Troy and Kellie. It wasn't the best day for Gabriella her stomach was in knots she felt like crying if she heard the wrong words read from the judge's lips.

Gabriella was in the mirror checking out her petite frame she was wearing a cute pinstriped shirt and black slacks with the jacket to match and some stiletto spaghetti strap sandals, she slicked her dark curly hair into a bun and touched up her make up. She really didn't wanna do all this for this day but it gave her a professional look for the occasion.

"Babe you're ready?" Troy appeared behind her wearing a pant suit coinciding with Gabriella's attire.

"I don't know if I can do today Troy" Gabriella said putting the cap back on her red berry colored lipstick.

"Baby it's the last day you can do it" he told her coming all the way into the bathroom wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

"Yeah but it could also be the first day knowing you have to care for this kid for the next eighteen years" Gabriella told him almost crying "you just don't know how sick this makes me, to know there's people in the world like that bitch"

"I know and that's all my fault, I can't apologize to you enough for that" Troy told her slightly rocking her.

"Can we just be alright from here Troy, I wanna be able to plan my wedding with no drama...please?" She said touching his hand with her left hand bearing the ring that he proposed to her with.

"You bet" he said in the most certain way. "You ready"

"No. I'm not. I'm literally sick Troy my stomach is rolling I feel like I need to throw up"

"That's your nerves Gabriella, you remember you told me that's how you get when you were stand in front of a crowd of people?"

"Yeah.."

"That's what this is too" Troy said grabbing her hand. He knew exactly how to make her feel better in every situation. He never left her hand leading her to their front door and grabbing the keys to the car.

Gabriella's feet felt like she was dragging bowling balls as tears began to fall down her cheeks before she got in the car.

"Baby, it's okay. It really is. Don't cry. Please don't cry" he comforted her bringing her in for a tight hug. "It's gonna be ok, I promise baby...ok?"

She nodded.

"Come on" he said letting go of her slowly and opening the passenger door for her to sit down, she slowly sat down in her feet and buckled in. She was definitely not ready and feeling her best for what she could possibly hear about her boyfriend of so many years and now her fiancé now fathering baby other than her seven month old daughter they shared together.

Troy closed Gabriella's door and walked around to to front of the car before getting in the driver's seat, buckled up and started the car.

"I love you my queen" he told her looking at her.

"I love you too" he responded quietly looking into his blue eyes.

"alright. Ready to roll?"

Gabriella just nodded her head.

 **At the court house.**

"Good day everyone" the judge greeted the court room as they greeted her back in unison. "Today we have Troy Bolton versus Kellie Calhoun, ms Calhoun accuses mr Bolton of fathering her son Noah that she says mr Bolton loves to deny

Gabriella shot a glance over to Kellie who was staring her down before Gabriella had a chance to look at her.

Everything in Gabriella wanted to jump over on the other end of the the room and choke her until she turn blue.

"What's your testimony ms Calhoun?" Judge Sheila asked her.

"Yes. Mr. Bolton and I shared a night together, he told me he and his girlfriend were having issues and one thing led to another and we wound up having sex all night I would up getting pregnant after I told him he started denying my son telling me he wasn't gonna care for a child that wasn't his." Kellie stated

"Is this true Mr. Bolton? Did you use protection?"

"Absolutely not accurate and I did use protection, she fail to tell you is, she syringe my sperm out of my used condom that I failed to flush down the toilet that night. She inserted it in herself and gotten herself pregnant"

"Oh" the judge said in shock. "Is this true ms Calhoun?"

"Maybe" Kellie said smartly.

"No ma'am. I need you to be respectful in my courtroom, it's either yes or no your honor" judge Sheila ordered her.

"This is one disrespectful bitch" Gabriella said under her breath but to where Troy heard her.

"And why didn't you tell him about the birth?" Judge Sheila asked her.

"I decided to tell him when the Time was right" Kellie nodded believing her own lies.

"How old is little Noah?" She asked.

"He's eight months old" Kellie told her.

"Oh so this is the age of your daughter correct ms Montez?" Sheila asked Gabriella

"Yes ma'am" Gabriella answered "my daughter will be eight months in a few days"

"So you were pregnant when you and Mr Bolton separated" Sheila asked.

"Yes ma'am" Gabriella said nodding.

"Do you and Mr Bolton think little Noah and Grace looks alike?" Sheila asked the couple.

"Yes we do" they answered in unison as the picture appeared on the overhead of both the babies.

"The only difference is my daughter took more after my Hispanic features" Gabriella added pointing to the baby's picture

"They are a couple of gorgeous little babies...y'all should be blessed. "Ms Calhoun on the other do you know that stealing one's sperm for artificial insemination is a federal offense with the charge of intentional acquiring and misusing" Sheila told her.

Kellie just shrugged nonchalantly

"Her intentions are to break up my family with every fiber in her being" Gabriella said heatedly

"Who asked you bitch, you're the reason why he came to me" Kellie spat at Gabriella

Gabriella just laughed to keep herself from flying across the room to slap the Wiggins out of Kellie.

"Order!" Sheila said banging her gable "ms Calhoun I'm not gonna ask you again to show some respect In My courtroom or you're walking out of here in some silver bracelets"

"We're here today because I refuse to take care of a baby that I don't know for sure that he's mine" Troy told the judge

"Do you see yourself in baby Noah?" The judge asked him.

"No not really. Other than the blue eyes. I don't really see me" he told her.

"Okay I'm ready for the results" judge Sheila said holding out her hand to receive the envelope from her bailiff

"When it comes to eight month old Noah Isaac Bolton...Mr Bolton...you...are NOT the father"

Those words rang relief and happiness in Gabriella's and Troy's ears, Gabriella clapping thanking God as Kellie stood there looking at them in disgust as Troy's glare matched hers.

"I just ask of one thing your honor...I want her to remove my last name from her son's name" Troy ordered.

"Yes we can grant that" she told Troy and turned to Kellie. "Do you know who his father is ms Calhoun?"

"Yeah I know who it is" she told her "he's been doing it all along"

"So why the fuck you kept dragging this shit out with my boyfriend bitch what the fuck is wrong with you?" Gabriella said angrily

"I'm glad We don't have to see her face again" Troy told Gabriella "she is miserable as fuck"

"Guys I pray y'all have a great life take care of those beautiful babies" judge Sheila told all three of them "court is adjourned" she banged her gable

Gabriella and Troy walked out of the courtroom hand in hand as they walked out of the courthouse and down the stairs starind at each other smiling ear to ear.


	20. Overwhelmed

"Alright babe I'm gonna head on to hop in the shower so I can head to class" Troy told Gabriella who was curled up on the couch halfway sleep with Grace feeding from her breast asleep her self.

"Hmm...okay" Gabriella said groggily opening and closing her eyes

"I wish you would join me in the shower before I leave" Troy playfully whined.

"Troy I'm kinda occupied by your greedy infant here" she told him with her eyes still closed.

"Hey!" Troy said tanking at Gracelyn's little chunky leg "get off my woman's tittie"

Gracelyn paid no attention to her dad yanking her leg back.

"See. I told you" Gabriella laughed.

"I can solve that" Troy said grabbing Gracelyn's body and yanking her away from Gabriella's breast as she let out a loud cry "your mom would let you eat for three hours if she have the time, you're just too big Gracie, al you do is eat" he laughed as he bounced her. She just looked at him with her blue orbs full of tears.

Troy put her on his shoulder as she let out a big burp and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

"See, told ya" he told Gabriella with a hint cockiness in his voice.

"Whatever" Gabriella said shaking her head.

"You just get upstairs and get naked" he demanded "I'm gonna lay this chunky monkey down"

Shortly after Troy laid the baby down in her crib he went into their bedroom's adjacent bathroom and ran the water to the stand up shower and removed his boxer briefs and threw them in the nearby hamper.

Gabriella then snuck up on him and smacked his bare backside.

"See that's why you're about to get fucked up" he told her pointing in her face "take that damn robe off" he tugged at the string of robe exposing her naked body as she stood there smiling at him like she was sixteen again.

"Damn" Troy shook his head "you get more beautiful every time you remove your clothes" he put his right hand on her cheek while his left grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Troy's lips grabbed her lips with so much passion as his erection started to grow he then removed the robe Letting it fall to the floor at her feet, his head went into her neck as he directed a path for his mouth to trail to her c cup breasts sucking and kissing her Nipples removing some of her milk. Gabriella let out a moan and grabbed the back of Troy's head as he continued to devour her body.

Troy came up for air and to step into stand up shower with his fiancé at hand. As they were all the way into the shower and under the cascading waters if they huge shower head, Troy closed the shower door and pushed Gabriella's back against the shower wall and went in for her lips again, lifting one of her legs and putting it at his hip and using his other hand guide his rock hard nine inch manhood into her slippery center, he slid inside of her with ease cause then both to moan into each other's mouths as the water hit Troy's back.

Troy began to move within Gabriella pumping in and out with a steady pace,getting faster every few seconds making her dig her nails in his back making little red marks Troy can barely feel while moaning heavily, he was busy concentrating on reaching his climax.

Troy then pulled out from Gabriella and turned her around so she is facing the wall and went inside of her again making her moan this time a little louder.

"Oh my God...I..love...you...Troy" she managed to get out as he pumped her from behind making her fall deeper in love with her high school sweetheart

"I love you too Gabriella" he responded grabbing her hips thrusting even harder into her "cum with me baby..I'm close"

Gabriella just closed her eyes feeling her own orgasm rise higher and higher as Troy keep hitting her spot

"Harder Troy" she moaned grabbing his hand that was tightly gripping her right hip as he thrusted into her a little hard than before "I'm...cummi-...I'm cumming!" She had a hard time getting out before she was about to explode. Troy then pulls out of her and bent down to catch her juices in his mouth as she came.

"Ahh! Ahh!...fuck!" She came hard as she felt her man lapping up her juices and slightly biting her clit, he stood up and put his penis back inside of her so he can finish his orgasm. It wasn't long before he was feeling his rise to the top as he came deep inside her while biting her shoulder.

"Damn.." he said out of breath kissing the back of her neck "I'm never gonna leave your ass alone"

She smiled while still gripping his hand this time with the left hand.

He pulled out of her slowly and she turned to face him and locked lips with him again "I know." She told him in the most cocky way.

"Oh you know?" He asked jokingly "how do I know it's your ass that can't leave me alone?"

"Because you're the one that initiate sex all the time"she told him grabbing his flaccid manhood

"Girl stop before we go again and I'll be late for class" he told her with warning.

But Gabriella of course didn't mind as she bent over and put his semi-hard penis into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down his shaft.

"Gabri...ella" he moaned concentrating on the works of her mouth and tongue. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and tell her he was serious about getting to class on time but on the other hand, she was so good at what she was doing he just let it happen. They were off to round two before they even gotten out of the shower.

Eventually Troy got around to headed out to class and came back around one O'clock so Gabriella can head to her class in the meantime she was having a tickle fest with her infant on the living room floor.

Gracelyn was laughing so hard it looks like her chubby cheeks were going to pop she was turning so red. She just look like a chubby Gabriella with Troy's eyes. Blue eyed Montez is what Chad called her and she had every aspect of that nickname.

Gabriella stopped tickling her daughter to grab her cellphone and look at the time, it read 12:49

"I wish your daddy will hurry up and walk through this door so I can get a move on and head to school" she looked at her baby who was now staring at her in the most innocent beautiful way which made Gabriella smile ear to ear.

She never thought she'd be having a baby at such a young age but it was the best decision she and Troy could've made. She really Was the perfect little baby only really cried when I there was something wrong and she was a pure daddy's girl unless she was drinking down her breast milk from Gabriella then she was a mommy's girl.

"Speaking of" she said as her phone started to ring. It was Troy.

Gabriella: hey

Troy: hey baby

Gabriella:Troy where are you? It's ten til one I have...

Troy:I know babe, I know, I'm not too far from the house now I got a flat tire.

Gabriella:great

Troy: look. If you have to, just call or email your professor and tell him you'll be a tad bit late or drop Gracie off at Taylor's or one of our moms.

Gabriella: okay I'm gonna have to do that then. I'll see you in a bit okay, love you.

Troy:love you too.

Gabriella hangs up the phone and heads to her room to grab her laptop so she can email her professor.

Gracelyn starts crawling behind her crying, Gabriella turns around.

"For God's sake, Gracelyn. I'm not going anywhere" she told her picking her up and swinging her over her hip and walks the bedroom to grab her laptop.

"Oh yes we have to call auntie Taylor and see if she can take you for about thirty minutes" she told the chunky baby swaying from side to side. Gabriella pulled her phone out to call Taylor but didn't get an answer.

"Shit!" She cursed then heard a timer go off. "What the hell is that" she walked out of the room "oh Gracie that's our French fries in the oven" she hurried over to the oven to grab the oven mits before the fries burned.

"Gracie Marie, you need to get down. Mommy have to do this I don't want you to get hurt" she said putting Gracelyn on the floor but she started crying and immediately crawled towards Gabriella. She still had to call one of her moms or Taylor to drop the baby off and email the professor and eat the lunch she wanted to make for herself and her daughter.

"Gracelyn please" she said taking the fries from the oven trying not to move so suddenly to make Gracelyn fall who pulled herself up on Gabriella's pant leg.

"Why is everything happening so close together" she said sounding like she wanted to cry "this is crazy..."

Gracelyn still crying to be picked back up.

"Gracelyn Marie-Lucille Bolton I need you to cooperate with mommy for a little bit please" Gabriella said with a little frustration but Gracelyn just cried a little louder she could sense her mom's frustration. "Fuck it"

Gabriella picked up her baby, swung her to her hip and and just put her in the pack n play. Gracelyn Cried a little louder.

"Mommy just need a minute baby please" Gabriella was on the verge of crying along with her daughter. She knows Gracelyn was just a baby and wanted her mommy's attention but everything wa overwhelming her at the moment between, Troy not making it home in time because his car had a flat tire. Missing class, not getting around to emailing her professor or calling her mom, or Taylor calling her back, almost burning part of her lunch, Gracelyn crying uncontrollably. Gabriella just sat down in the hallway and put her face in her hand and just let out a sob.

"I can't do this"

 **10 minutes later.**

Troy walls through the door to meet his daughter crying in her pack n play.

"Babe!" Troy called to Gabriella but no answer. "Hey daddy's princess what's wrong? Where's mommy?...Gabriella!" He lifted up the baby and held in his right arm, she immediately stopped crying as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Troy walked into the kitchen and saw Gabriella's untouched food and turned off the oven off.

"Gabriella!" He called again but gotten no answer. He walked upstairs and saw Gabriella crying in the hallway.

"Baby?" His voice was full of concern as she looked up with both her eyes filled with tears rolling down her cheeks "baby what's wrong?"

"I can't do it Troy...I can't do this" she sobbed. Troy came closer to her and kneeled down to her level on the floor with Gracelyn still in his arms.

"Can't do what babe? talk to me" at this point Troy was so worried.

"This! This life, I can't do it I'm only eighteen" she cried "I'm trying to do it all and it's becoming too much, I'm trying to be a great mother, potential wife, a good student, and maintaining this huge ass house it's too much! Today just felt like everything was against me, I missed class, Taylor didn't return my call yet, I didn't get a chance to call my mom or your mom, I almost burned the house down and Gracie wouldn't stop crying, I just had to put her down and walk away"

"Babe why didn't you call me if you were feeling this way, I could've walked home" He asked stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Gabriella shrugged.

"I hope my daughter knows I still love her through all this"

"I know for a fact she does...look" Troy said turning Gracelyn to face Gabriella and she immediately smiled at her momma. "She don't fault you at all. And I don't either, you are doing a damn good job at this thing, that's why I decided to make you my eternal partner, you're the shit baby, for just eighteen years old you're juggling a lot and doing great, a full time mommy, student and still make time for me and your friends...don't doubt yourself Gabi, you will always get the biggest trophy in my book" he smiled which caused her to smile big and hard, Troy made everything better at the worse times and she always reminded him of that.

"I love you Troy Bolton"

"I love you too, future mrs. Bolton" he responded. That name sent chills down her spine. But good chills.

He leaned in for a kiss as she closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers locking her lips with his and exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. The kiss was quickly shut down by Gracelyn putting her little hand in between their kiss and broke it like she always does.

"You are the biggest blocker ever" Troy told Gracelyn laughing and pulling away from Gabriella's lips.

"She is" Gabriella agreed.

"Here baby" he said handing her a wad of money "cashed my check today and you're gonna help me spend it, go pick up a few friends and have yourself a good time"

"Troy, this is A lot of money. Just put it on a bill" she told him.

"I put the bill money to the side when the time comes, right now just go have a great time, I got Gracie"

"I swear I love you so much...I don't wanna lose you" she swooned pecking his lips and kissing Gracelyn's forehead.

"I love you too now get up off this floor and get out"

Gabriella stood up at took the cash out of Troy's hand and ran to her her shoes.

"This is what I have to look forward to you at sixteen Trying to spend my money before I give it to you" Troy laughed looking at Gracelyn into her crystal blue eyes.

"Come on let's give mommy a surprise when she returns home"


	21. I got a way to make it better

Gabriella spent a few hours hanging out with sharpay and Taylor getting mani-Pedis and facials and grabbed some lunch at a local diner.

"Girl all you had to do was cry and Troy gave you some money in your hand to spend on our day" Sharpay laughed

"Shar, shut up" Gabriella laughed with her. "No but really I was overwhelmed with everything today, I almost lost my mind, and Gracelyn is super spoiled...but Troy made everything okay, I so love him" she flashed her new engagement ring at her friends

"Oh we know you do, you guys been together forever" Taylor said

"I know!" Gabriella said "since I started at East high, didn't take long for me to start having sex and getting pregnant by the big basketball captain"

"Yes and every girl that wanted Troy were so jealous of you guys" Taylor laughed.

"Shit, even me, but as we got older I said well hell im not gonna get him might as well be Gabi's friend" Sharpay laughed and dipped her iced tea.

"Yeah he's definitely worth it, but I didn't want to be hated either" Gabriella said with a mouth full of pasta "that's the worse feeling, and when I got pregnant..." Gabriella started and rolled her eyes at the thought of the rumors and notes the girls used to leave in her locker or even wished she aborted her baby.

"Now you guys are getting married" Sharpay added clapping her hands.

"When are we going shopping for your dress and pick a date, a venue a caterer all that stuff?" Taylor asked.

"Oh it'll be soon and you guys will be the first to know" Gabriella told them smiling.

"How is my niece doing?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"She's doing okay, little fat this is just so rotten, she would'nt let me get anything done today and wanted to be under me the whole time" Gabriella told them "but I love her so much, I never thought I could love anyone this deeply"

"She is such a daddy's girl..it's so fricking cute how well Troy interacts with her" Sharpay squealed.

"Yeah I swoon over them all the time" Gabriella said "I kinda miss them both but I did need this break"

"Oh I sure they are missing you too" Taylor added.

 **Troy and Gabriella's house.**

 _"I'm walking on sunshine,woah_

 _I'm walking on sunshine woah_

 _I'm walking on sunshine woah oh oh_

 _Now don't it feel good"_

Troy sang to his babygirl while dancing in circles in the living room while she smiled ear to ear, exposing her two new coming teeth and dimples on each side of her chubby cheeks.

He lifted her up in the air and flew her around like a plane dipping low and going high. She laughed a little harder at her daddy she was just eight months old but she knows when it's all about her and for the moment he was showing her all of the attention.

"We have to run your bath water princess you have sweet potatoes all over you" Troy stopped dancing and examined her Winnie the Pooh romper she had on. "Your mommy will have a fit because I didn't use a bib when I fed you"

Gracelyn looked into Troy's identical orbs as her own smiled.

"Oh that's funny?" He asked the infant bouncing her while headed to the bathroom to run her water in her little tikes baby bathtub with lavender Johnson and Johnson baby head to toe wash. "Yes ma'am, this bath will knock that ass out tonight, I got plans for your mommy" as he undressed her from her soiled romper and removed her diaper and her pink hair bow Gabriella put in her hair to hold the top half of her head full of curls.

"Ready? One..two...three...weeee" Troy counted as her say the baby down in the water, she immediately started splashing causing the water to splash into her eyes and whines for Troy to wipe her face water free.

"Gracie, you did it. Stop splashing so hard" he laughed enjoying her company with just the two of them.

Troy grabbed her head to toe wash again and squeezed a generous amount into his hand, wetting Gracelyn's curls first and Lathering the soap into her hair. She immediately started fighting him to wash her hair, grabbing his hand and removing it from her head.

"Little girl I don't have the time. You didn't give me a hard time all day" he said going around her little hands to continue washing her hair. "Here play with your toys" he put the rubber duck in her hands to keep from concentrating on what he was doing.

 **The diner**

"Girls I can't have another Drink, y'all trying to have me pass out at this table" Gabriella laughed still sipping on her red moscato.

"Gabi its a moscato" Sharpay said

"I know but when you have six rounds, it's like plain liquor" Gabriella laughed.

They all laughed in unison.

"This was a nice day out guys, we have to do it often, ever since we all graduated we all became adults and didn't have much time for each other anymore" Taylor claimed with her bottom lip out.

"Awe we will definitely make this a thing, I'm traveling to NewYork next month to see Kelsi and Ryan with Grace. You guys should come" Gabriella said getting excited.

"Most definitely. I love New York!" Sharpay squealed.

"I'm down" Taylor agreed.

"Okay we can take my car, when I come honking y'all be ready or I'm burning rubber" Gabriella laughed "see ya in the rear view"

"Oh what-ever" Sharpay smiled.

 **Troy and Gabriella's house**

It was 9:00 by time Gabriella returned, she came in with a bunch of bags from shopping, stuff for him, her and the baby. She walked to the light switch and flicked on the light to the foyer.

And to her surprise the house was full of vases with two dozen red roses, pink roses, white roses. On the counter to the kitchen, the kitchen table, the floor, the end tables.

The biggest vase that was sitting on the counter that she was standing in front of her had a note inside of it. She opened it and it read.

 _My dearest Gabi_

 _Take this as a token of my love to you, the love I have for you I can never put into an item or into words but I can always do my beet to make sure you're the happiest woman alive, you're the sexiest eighteen year old I've ever seen in my life, the most caring mother, today i caught a glimpse of how your everyday life is as a young girl with a great amount of overwhelming situation, but just know I'm always here to catch you when you fall, to catch your tears before they fall, to try to solve all your problems before you give up. Just know I'm doing to do my best to keep you as the young fifteen year old I fell in love with, the way you give me butterflies when you walk by me, smile, yell, or just being you, I know for a fact I'm not making a mistake making you my wife soon to spend the rest of my nature born life with you, I love you Gabriella Adalia Montez_

 _Ps. Follow the rose pedals_

Gabriella folded the card back with tears coming down both her cheeks. She couldn't fall deeper in love with this man and She loved it.

She looked at the floor and saw the rose pedals leading upstairs. She walked upstairs and saw more vases of roses in the hallway, Troy really went out of his way to make this night special for her.

She continued to follow the roses into the bathroom and another surprise there were 'I love you' balloons, the huge garden bathtub was full of rose pedals with candles sitting on the tub and the counters and a big bottle of champagne sitting on ice.

"Aww Troy" she cooed

"You love em?" He came from behind her startling her making her turn around quickly.

All she could do was nodded and walk up to him and locked her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you so much for all of this, I love you so much" she said pulling away from their kiss.

"I love you too baby,You deserve all of it, plus more" he wrapped his arms around her waist and Rested his hands on her bottom slightly squeezing.

"Thanks you, I appreciate you. So grateful for you" she smiled looking into his eyes.

"There's only one thing left to do" he smiled grinding his hips so she can feel his hard bulge. He was ready to have sex...again

"And what's that?" Gabriella asked playing along.

He leaned in to her ear and whispered "get naked"

"Thought you'd never ask" she said taking off her shirt and jeans exposing her matching purple lace bra and panty set, which she let Troy remove for her while he kissed and sucked every each of her body while taking off the least amount of material covering her body.

He bent down and put one of her legs over his shoulder to taste her juices making her moan and almost collapse where she stand.

His tongue danced in between her legs making her moan a little louder grabbing his hair with her right hand while her left hand supported her weight on his shoulder.

"Troy...stop" she already felt herself about to cum, it didn't take long for Troy to find her spot, he definitely knew what he was doing when it came to the female body.

He came up for air with half of his face wet with her juices.

"Damn I love the way you taste" he licked his lips grabbing her hand and leading her to the garden tub then removed his clothing and joined her.

They shared all night together making love non stop and loved every minute of it.


	22. The next morning

**The next morning.**

The sun crept through the window of the bedroom Gabriella squinted her eyes, stretched and yawned feeling sore from all the love making and spanking Troy Laid on her the night before.

She smiled when she rolled over to find a sleeping naked Troy next to her still sound asleep. She began playing with his hair that fell into his face, stroking his eyebrows and then made her way down to his sexy lips, Gabriella leaned in and kissed him as he laid there very still.

"Good morning" she Sang in a little tune into his ear as his blue eyes fluttered open to see her two inches from his face.

"Good morning ms.Montez" he spoke smiling at his beautiful fiancé while rubbing her belly "how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. But I'm sore...as... hell, Troy, you fucked me like you were losing me, I feel like I need stitches, but I enjoyed every minute of it" she told him squeezing his semi hard manhood under the covers kissing his lips again.

Just when the kiss start to get heated, they heard their eight month old crying in the next room over.

"I'll get her" Troy told her getting out of bed and putting on a pair of boxer briefs "you relax"

"How am I gonna do that? You're bringing a whole monster in here" Gabriella laughed.

Troy walked into Gracelyn's room and saw her standing up in her crib holding on to the rails sucking on a pacifier.

"Hey sweet baby" Troy greeted his baby as he picked her up "you slept all night, and never once did you cry for mommy...but that's good because she was occupied...but she's home now, let's go see her"

Troy walked back into the master bedroom and Gabriella's eyes lit up when she saw her baby for the first time in almost twenty four hours.

"Good morning mommy's girl" Gabriella squealed in a voice that made Gracelyn smile through her pacifier.

Troy sat her on the bed and she immediately crawled over to Her mommy, Gabriella lifted her up for a few kisses to her fat cheeks. And of course Gracelyn was trying to open Gabriella's silk robe and spit her pacifier out to get access to her early morning breakfast.

"Troy do you see your daughter?"

"Yeah, you know what the deal is" He laughed

"Gracie is this all you need me for? Only to breast feed you?" Gabriella asked her infant daughter while undoing her red silk robe and turned to Troy. "I swear she don't notice me until it's time to feed her fat self"

Gabriella positioned her daughter in her lap and removed her breast from her robe as Gracelyn latched right on. Feeding hungrily while staring at Gabriella with her big blue eyes.

"Just greedy" she told her daughter while stroking her messy bed curls

"I can't fault her, your milk is sweet Gabriella" Troy couldn't stop laughing.

"I told you, I'm weaning the both of you, I can't catch a break" she laughed along with him while continuing to play in Gracelyn's hair."Gracie you better not bite me either"

Gracelyn stopped sucking which indicated she was playing with her nipple and not drinking.

"Yeah you!" Gabriella said looking at her daughter with a serious stare.

"She is gonna give you problems in her teen years" Troy giggled while laying down beside Gabriella

"Um no she is not!" Gabriella said quickly "she's gonna give _you_ all the issues...and by the way, why aren't you up fixing my breakfast?" She smacked his ass through his boxer briefs.

"You gonna get enough of smacking my ass Gabriella, I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you every time you do that as a form of punishment" he said pointing at her.

"Whatever Bolton"she rolled her eyes smiling.

"Put Gracie down and I'll show you" he tested her.

"What? No! She's eating" she laughed.

"Exactly" he said sitting up.

"My breakfast please sir"

"I should be the one getting breakfast cooked by you, I put in all that work last night and early this morning" he said cockily.

"Oh and I didn't? I put in a lot of work too what do you mean, plus you told me to relax" she stuck her tongue out at him, she had him on that one.

"Girl..." he started biting his lip with a seductive smile.

"What?" She smiled back at him because of the sexy look he was giving her.

"Nothing...how you want that steak with those eggs?" He asked still giving her a smile.

"Hmm I want my steak medium and the eggs scrambled with cheese, strawberry pancakes with grapefruit juice" she put her order in like she was at a restaurant. Troy's eyes got bigger than saucers

"You're about to be downstairs making your own shit" he joked getting off the bed and headed towards the doorway.

"Oh yeah and I want hash browns on the side, don't forget to make yourself something too" Gabriella laughed out loud startling Gracelyn "oh, I'm sorry baby"

"You are something else" Troy said and disappeared out of the room.

 **30 minutes later.**

Troy finished breakfast and called Gabriella downstairs to eat everything was made to perfection he had a spread of all breakfast food on the table he had to move all the roses first to make room for the food.

Scrambled eggs, Canadian bacon, strip steak, toast with jam and butter, grits, hash browns, orange juice, grapefruit juice, and coffee.

"Wooooww Troy, this looks amazing" Gabriella told him as he pulled her chair out for her waited for her to sit down, pushed it in and put Gracelyn In her high chair.

"All for you babe, I told you once, you deserve it, plus more, you do a lot for everyone else, it's time for someone to do something nice for you, now dig in, I'll feed Gracie" Troy told her.

"Well thank you baby" Gabriella smiled "I love you for all of this"

"Not a problem" he said politely "whats in the bags?"

"What bags?" Gabriella asked looking around until she spotted the bags she bought in the night before. "Oh yeah those! Yeah..Um...I sort of splurged on us a little bit" she said biting the corner of her her lip.

"You're so freaking cute! Why the face?" Troy laughed at her expression.

"Because By splurge, I mean...overboard" she told him smiling "there were so many things I liked, I'll show you after breakfast"

"Still spoiling me and that money was for you to spoil yourself?" Troy laughed at his shopaholic fiancé.

"I know but can you blame me?" She smiled putting both her hands up.

"And what could you possibly get Gracie and she has everything?" He asked feeding Grace some grits and eggs off of his spoon

"More clothes...okay not really but look how big she's getting, she'll need more regardless" Gabriella said making up a good excuse. "And shoes, and a bracelet and earring gold set..but they were on sale Troy"

All Troy could do was shake his head and laugh while feeding his baby girl.

"We're banning you from the stores from now on" he told her putting a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Troy and Gabriella finished up their breakfast and was off to see some family. Gabriella was headed to her mom's and Troy was headed to the gym with Chad. On their way out the door Gabriella just remember that Gracelyn's car seat was in Troy's truck as he was about to pull out of the driveway.

"Oh wait, Troy Troy Troy!" She shouted catching his attention.

"Yeah babe, wassup?" He answered looking out of his truck's window.

"I need Gracie's car seat" she told him holding Gracelyn on her hip.

Troy looked in the back of his truck and spotted the car seat.

"Damn it, Gabriella I told you to get her seat out of my car before I got in the shower" he said with a little impatience "but what were you doing? Sitting on the couch watching tv"

"Whatever. Can you just get it for me please?" She asked with slight attitude. "Or I'll get it and you hold Gracie"

Troy held out his arms without leaving his truck to accept Gracelyn from her mom's arms indicating he'd rather hold his daughter.

Gabriella handed Gracelyn to her father through the truck's rolled down window and immediately went into the rear passenger door to unbuckle Gracelyn's car seat and slammed the truck's door alarming the baby she started to whine a little bit.

"You better quit with the damn attitude Gabriella, I told you to get it earlier and you didn't" he told her.

"Troy you acting like you could'nt grab it for me, you rather take the baby" she slightly raised her voice

"You gave me a choice what do you mean?!" Troy was now raising his voice as well.

"Yeah thinking you were gonna grab her seat instead" she said emotionally sitting the car seat on the gravel of their driveway.

"Are you about to cr-...gimme the damn seat" Troy said getting out of the truck and walking towards her. "Here take her" he handed the baby back to Gabriella and picked up the car seat from the ground and carried it to her car and strapped it down.

"You been so damn emotional lately, what is it that time of the month?"

"What?" She said with highest amount of attitude "no"

"Well it's that or you're pregnant, which one is it?" He asked taking Gracelyn out of her mother's arms and putting her in the car seat that they've been arguing about.

"Definitely not fucking pregnant" she said quietly

"Say what?" He asked not catching what she said.

"Nothing Troy" she said getting into her driver seat "Such an asshole"

"Yeah but last night I was ' _oh I fucking love you daddy!'_ While I was fucking your brains out" he mocked her Making her smile slightly at moments of their encounter.

"Whatever, kiss my ass" she flicked him off.

"Well I ate it last night so I'll do whatever you want me to do baby"he said closing Gracelyn's door and walking around to Gabriella's driver door where she was sitting with her legs still outside the door.

"Freak" she told him looking up at him.

"You love it" he told her "stand up and gimme a kiss before I go"

"Boy please" she snapped rolling her eyes.

Of course Troy didn't take that as an answer as he grabbed her by the hand and forced her to stand up pushing her back against the car

"I said gimme a kiss" he repeated putting his hands on her on her waist.

Gabriella stood of her tip toes and reached for his lips to give him a quick dry peck.

"That pitiful ass kiss" he retorted

"You never said what kind, you just said ' _a kiss'_ excuse me" she snapped moving pass him to get back in the car

"You gonna get it tonight then"

"Okay I'll give you a real one" Gabriella said quickly standing back up and puckering her lips.

"Nope. Too late" he said "you're gonna wish you never had a pussy, I'm gonna go so deeper than the ocean"

"Troy!" She groaned.

"Don't Troy me" he said walking over to Gracelyn's door again and kissing her forehead "daddy will see you later baby girl" he put her bottle in her hand and closed her door back.

"Troy I can't take all this sex that you think my body can take" she told him. "Save some of it for when we say 'I do' please"

"Nope, don't wanna hear it, you just be ready" he smiled "drive safe babe"

"kiss my ass" She laughed slightly rolling her eyes as He walked back to his truck as she got into her car prepared to drive to her mother's house.


	23. Spending some Time apart

Gabriella felt like she was driving forever but it was only two hours from her new home to her mother's house.

She pulled up to her mom's driveway and honked the horn to let Maria know she have arrived. Out came Maria smiling ear to ear practically running to the car to greet her daughter and granddaughter.

"Hola mija" she spoke in her native language to her daughter.

"Hola mami,como estas?" Gabriella said getting out of the car and greeting her mom with a big smile and hug.

"I'm fine baby, just getting some work done to the house, where's my grand baby?" She asked looking in the car "there she is" she spotted Gracelyn in her car seat sound asleep.

"Yeah she fell asleep, she was crying majority of the drive here" Gabriella claimed

"Oh no!" Maria said concerned "what's the matter is she sick?"

"Yes...sick alright...and my breast is the cure" she laughed.

"Oh my poor baby" Maria cooed grabbing the sleeping baby out of her seat and putting her on her shoulder slightly bouncing.

"Mommy teach me how to wean this baby off me" Gabriella sighed "there has to be a way, she's addicted"

Maria laughed while she walked towards the house with Gabriella walking beside her.

"You just have to give her the breast at night" Maria suggested.

"I tried that, she just takes it herself" Gabriella said fingering one of Gracelyn's curls away from her sweet sleeping face.

"Aww let grandma's baby, feed from her momma as long as she likes" Maria told her sitting on the couch now cradling Gracelyn in her arms.

"Mommy" Gabriella whined "no!"

"Feed her more food during the day and nurse her during the night" Maria suggested.

"I tried that" Gabriella told her mom "she wants to during during the day, when I'm taking a shower, when I'm eating ...she eats all the time"

Maria just laughed at Gabriella.

"Mom it's true" Gabriella claimed "there's no breaking her off of me, and she will only take the bottle when I'm not home,she's greedy"

Just then, the doorbell rang, Gabriella stood up to see who was at the door.

"Expecting anyone mami?" She asked puzzled.

"I don't know" Maria replied "why don't you see who it is"

Gabriella walked up to the door eyeing the silhouette at the other side of the frosted glass door.

She opened the door and saw her father standing before her.

"Daddy!!" She emphasized with excitement

"Hola mamita" he spoke in Spanish to greet her as she jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck.

She haven't saw her father in such a long time he worked all the time, he was a pilot of his own airline company and he was barely at his house or visiting family.

"How are you?!" She smiled with glee.

"I'm doing just fine baby" he replied grabbing her hand "I had to call Maria, to tell her I was gonna surprise you today"

"Oh mom knew?" Gabriella asked with a puzzled stare looking over at her mom who was staring back at her smiling.

"Yes baby, everyone just love surprising you" Maria exclaimed bouncing the baby as her wide blue orbs started to flutter open.

"Well this is a great surprise" she smiled clenching her father's hand.

"Is that my nieta?" Victor gushed walking over to Maria with the now awaken baby. "My my how she have grown"

"Hasn't she?" Gabriella agreed "all she do is eat"

"Hi sweet baby" Victor said picking up the baby from Maria's arms and holding her in mid air in front of him so that they are eye to eye.

"Hey granddaughter, you're getting so big" victor told little Gracelyn as she smile big at her grandpa before he cradled her and turned to Gabriella "She gets more beautiful every time I see her Face, she looks just like you as a baby mija"

"Yeah she does" Gabriella smiled "thank you daddy"

"But where she get these blue eyes from?" He asked puzzled.

"Daddy, Troy has blue eyes" Gabriella laughed.

"Oh he does?" He asked "I was always trying to run him off to never see you again, I didn't catch him long enough to see an eye color"

"And look where it got you, he didn't keep running"Maria chimed in laughing. "But we would'nt have it any different, thank you for making me an abuela"

"And thank you for making me an abuelo"

Both Gabriella's parents were both smiling ear to ear, they loved cooing over Gracelyn with any chance they've gotten.

They didn't condone Gabriella getting pregnant at sixteen but they had no choice but to support her decision to be a mother and so far, she's been doing a damn good job.

"Y'all are so welcome" Gabriella said gleefully "now mommy...what's for lunch, I'm starving" she began to walk to the kitchen.

"That's definitely your daughter when she does that" victor told Maria. "She get the brains and book smart from me"

"No I think you have it switched around" Maria laughed playfully hitting his shoulder.

Gracelyn stuffed Victor's tie in her mouth and began to drool all over it.

"No no no, mija" Victor laughed gently removing the tie from her hands and mouth. "This is pure silk, dry clean only"

Gracelyn just gave him the most serious stare like he took her favorite toy away.

"And that look" Maria pointed to the baby "she got from Gabriella"

The both laughed and walked to the kitchen to eat lunch with their daughter who was already helping herself.

 **AT THE GYM.**

Troy and Chad in the gym running on the treadmill, watching the tv ahead of them and carrying on a conversation with each other.

"What's good later hoops?"chad asked his brother "wanna play some ball"

"I don't mind dude" Troy answered still watching tv "your house or mine?"

"It don't matter to me" Chad replied "Taylor kicked me out the house man.

"What!" Troy laughed "what you do?"

"I think I got her pregnant man, she's been this emotional" chad complained.

"Gabriella too" Troy shook his head "I asked her was her period coming or if she was pregnant, she was about to cry because I didn't grab Gracelyn's car seat from my car instead of putting it in her car for her"

"Man they crazy" Chad continued running on the treadmill. "How's my little niece doing, she's probably the only sane female I know"

"Even she's a little crazy" Troy laughed "she's doing good though, she's standing now, ready to walk"

"That's awesome!" Chad clapped "we're gonna be keeping up with her on the court soon"

"Oh I'm definitely getting her on the court" Troy claimed with a serious look "and leave those boys alone"

"Oh yeah, with you and I around, she's not gonna wanna bring any around" Chad laughed.

"Especially growing up as beautiful as she is now, I can't bear it man" it nearly broke Troy's heart that eventually his infant daughter will be a young woman and want to date, most of the boys running behind her to try to own her heart. "I hope the boys that eventually are interested in my daughter will not be anything like me"

"Nah man you turned out great" chad applauded

"Man, when I reached high school, all the girls were like fresh meat" he smiled at the thought of his alter ego "then this little Hispanic girl crossed my path and I been hit by cupid"

"I knew what you had up your sleeve when you hit eyes with Gabriella" Chad recalled.

"What?!" Troy said sarcastically "and what was that?"

"Dude, come on" chad nudged his arm smiling hard.

"I really went for her heart though man" Troy reminisced on their high school days. "Sex came naturally.I didn't know I would be getting her pregnant shortly after"

"Did you strap up any of those times?" Chad asked.

"Maybe one or two times but she told me she was on birth control, that shit failed probably on my second round with Gabi"

"Man I know how it can be when you feel _everything_ they got, you don't want no rubber blocking it" chad laughed. "That's why I think Taylor is knocked up, I been hitting it before her period, after her period, in the shower on the couch and her he counters"

"Dude!" Troy chimed in. "I always sitting on that couch when I come over, I don't wanna be sitting in any nut"

"Same for you and Gabriella at y'all place" chad argued still laughing hard.

Next Troy and Chad moved on to the weights as they continued their conversation.

"So what are you doing g later on man?" Chad asked his best friend while lifting the seventy-five pound barbell with his right arm.

"I didn't have any plans, might just plan a night with some peace and quiet with some movies while Gabriella and Gracelyn isn't home" Troy laughed while lifting eighty pounds with his left arm"why what's up?"

"Hoops, you're crazy man, my little sister isn't causing that much havoc" Chad laughed

"Well you don't know your little sister, Gabi is a monster behind closed doors, al you see is the sweet smile and hair styles she wears, deep down she has horns man" Troy laughed again shaking his head.

"Don't they all, I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house and play some ball, Zeke and Jason was coming into town later on, maybe we can play some two on two" chad stayed.

"I'm game, maybe we can do a little three on one" Troy said cockily.

"Ok mr. cocky don't strain yourself" chad playfully tapped Troy's arm that was bearing the barbell.

"You know that's how I got my nickname" Troy smiled. "Let's do it, what's there to lose?...you know, other than the game"

"Oh okay, that's how you want it Bolton, that's how we can do it" Chad stated challengingly.

"I'm ready"

 **AT MARIA'S HOUSE.**

As the Montez was enjoying each other's company they decided to pop in a movie after they've eaten dinner. Gabriella was curled in the arms of her dad with his left arm and his right arm was holding Gracelyn who was trying to wiggle her way out of his arms. Maria was lounging on the chaise end of the couch with a blanket covering her lower body eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Gracelyn no!" Gabriella said sternly as her daughter crawled over to the tv and began banging on it like a drum.

Gracelyn turned around as she heard her mommy's voice.

"Come here little girl" Gabriella said wagging her finger in a 'come here' motion but little Gracelyn shook her head no.

"Oh wow!" Victor Exclaimed "what else is she doing?"

"I told you she's bad daddy" Gabriella told him "Gracie come here!"

Maria reaches over to hit Gabriella's thigh.

"Ow mom what's that for?" Gabriella gasped.

"I told you about calling my grand baby bad" Maria told her in Gracelyn's defense.

"Mommy she is!" Gabriella laughed.

"No she's not. Watch this" Maria said getting into sitting position holding her arms out and used a high pitched baby talk. "Gracie, come here baby, come to grandma"

Gracelyn smiled at her grandma and immediately began crawling over to Maria's waiting arms.

"That's not fair! Mom you used that baby talk with her, that's why she came over..all grandma's cheat"

Victor just bursted into laughter.

"And what about grandpas?" He asked nudging his daughter's arm.

"You guys cheat too" Gabriella laughed. "She's the same way at Troy's parents house, she'll totally ignore me until she hears one of their voices then she's all smiles...total angel"

Gabriella turned to her daughter and smiled.

"That's why you're not getting any boobie" she said gently squeezing her breasts.

"Gabi stop, don't tease her" victor told his Daugher laughing "you know she'll attack you and you'll be complaining that she won't wean herself off"

"I know...Gracie got that craziness from her daddy" Gabriella told her father. "I need to call him and see what he's doing"

"You miss him already?" Maria asked bouncing the baby on her knee "it doesn't take long"

"Yes I do..and it doesn't, that's my prince soon to be my future king" Gabriella blushed.

"Oh man I can't believe I get to walk my baby girl down the aisle soon" victor said

"I know...I'm kinda nervous" Gabriella stated.

"What are you nervous about mija?" Maria asked.

"Because I won't know if I'm still missing out on my life as a young girl before I'm someone's wife, Troy is my first real boyfriend, how will I know he's really the one?"

"Awe mija, I think you're making the right choice in marrying Troy, every relationship has its ups and downs but I think Troy really loves you unconditionally, he gave you a daughter, he bought you a house and makes all the money so you don't have to work unless you _want_ to, which is materialistic but everything else he does for you should show you that" Victor stated

"All true daddy that makes me feel a lot less nervous and a little better" Gabriella agreed "but Gracie came because we were young and dumb and not using protection, but we don't regret it"

"Yes so don't worry Mija, you'll be just fine" Maria tapped Gabriella's thigh "now when are we going shopping for your dress?"

"Ummm soon, maybe next year sometime, all my friends wanna be there to help pick out my dress and try on their bridesmaids dresses too, it should be the time of my life...I can't wait actually" Gabriella swooned


	24. Happy Birthday!

**4 MONTHS LATER**

"Wake up mommy's beauty" Gabriella whispered in her daughter's ear as she was squirming to wake up in her crib.

Gracelyn eyes began to flutter open as she heard her mother's sweet voice.

"Hey baby, happy birthday!" Gabriella exclaimed as her daughter looked at her and smiled flashing six teeth.

"Are you ready for your party?" She lifted her baby from her crib and thrown her onto her right hip. "I can't believe it's been a while year since I gave birth to you" Gabriella couldn't help but to reminisce on the day she became a mother.

"Ready to see daddy? He's downstairs decorating for your big day" Gabriella said. Gracelyn clapped her little hands together as if she knew exactly what her mom was saying.

Gabriella walked out of Gracelyn's room, down the hall and down the stairs where she saw her muscular fiancé hanging up a Minnie Mouse first birthday banner that read 'happy 1st birthday Gracie' the whole house was pretty much full of Minnie Mouse everywhere. Minnie balloons that nearly covered the ceiling as well as a six foot minnie balloon presents everywhere (just from Troy and Gabriella) but they were expecting more of course. Minnie Mouse napkins and plates, a table Full of food and a table full of sweets, candy, Minnie cake pops, cupcakes and brownies, Minnie Mouse designed dipped marshmallows, and Minnie rice crispy treats, and the huge Minnie three tier cake with an edible huge Minnie ears with a bow on the top tier, white polka dots on the second pink bow on the top layer.

"Hey ladies" Troy greeted them blowing up a few balloons and releasing them to the ceiling and walking up to his baby and fiancé "Hey little girl, happy birthday!"

Gracelyn smiled and read out for her dad to hold her. Troy grabbed her and gave her a soft kiss to her chubby cheek. "You came into our lives exactly one year ago"

"Yes! And knew nothing about a baby at sixteen" Gabriella laughed "And Oh my God, Troy you're doing a great job down here" Gabriella smiled at her all pink and white Minnie Mouse themed living room and kitchen.

Troy put their now twelve month old on her feet to wander around. "Gracie please don't touch a thing" he told her as she ran off as fast as her little chubby legs will allow her.

Troy walked closer to Gabriella and put his hands on her hips and pulled her to his pelvis.

"What do you want Troy?" Gabriella said jokingly while looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"Our baby is a toddler now" he stated jokingly "let's make another one"

"I know your ass is crazy" she laughed removing his hands off of her hips and taking a step back.

"Okay you need time? How's tomorrow sound?" He asked slapping her ass hard.

"Ow!!" She screamed "damn asshole"

"You'll love me later" she said cockily. "I picked up her birthday shoes this morning too"

"You're awesome" Gabriella clapped "I'm gonna get her dressed in a little bit"

"Anything for the best girls in my life" he smiled.

"Well we appreciate you" Gabriella said stepping closer again,wrapping her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips and trailing a little down his neck.

"Gabriella get the hell off of me if you ain't trying to be giving up no ass in the next ten minutes" he told her laughing.

"Oh okay then nevermind" she concurred and backed away "where is that little one? Gotta catch up to her before she get into something" Gabriella ran off to find her toddler about to put her little hands in the toilet.

"Freeze birthday girl" Gabriella startled her as she came all the way into the bathroom "I knew you had to be doing something you had no business doing"

She scooped up the toddler and closed the toilet lid. Gracelyn began to whine because she wanted to get down.

"Oh you'll be fine, come on" Gabriella told her as she wakes out of the bathroom and back into the living room

And sat on the couch and of course Gracelyn instantly went for Gabriella's left breast while whining still.

"Where was she?" Troy laughed.

"About to dig her hands in the toilet and tries to give me issues when I took her away" Gabriella claimed then turned to the baby who was trying to get under Gabriella's shirt. "Gracie, you're going to nurse for a little bit your party starts in one hour"

"I can't believe She's not weaned yet" Troy told her filling a few more balloons with helium.

"You know she runs my life" Gabriella sighed and put Gracelyn in her lap and removed her left breast and let Gracelyn do the rest at accessing it to her own mouth as Gabriella shook her head.

Troy laughed.

"Troy this is isn't funny" Gabriella told him flicking him off.

"Actually it is" he said continuing his chuckle.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

The party has started the music was on, the games were being played babies and kids were all over the place, Gracelyn's cousins from Troy and Gabriella's side of the family, some of the alumni from East high that had children of their own. Everyone was having a good time with a bunch of laugher, it was like a family reunion.

"Here's the birthday girl" Gabriella introduced her baby in a game show tone of voice to all the party's guests.

The room was full of awes as they saw Gracelyn in her pink and white fluffy Minnie Mouse tutu with a Minnie and a "1" on the front of her white shirt with two pigtails holding her shoulder length curls with matching Minnie converse sneakers.

"Hey baby!" Kelsi swooned as she picked up baby Gracelyn. "You are absolutely adorable!"

Then Kelsi and Gabriella shared a hug on the spot and caught up for a little while with a bit of conversation

Gracelyn was getting passed around from arm to arm as she did the day she was born.

The house was full of guests, some inside lots outside where there were more games, food and face painting with a bounce house.

Troy walked in the house where Gabriella, Kelsi and Sharpay was having a convo with Gracelyn on Sharpay's lap playing peek a boo.

"Hey baby, bring Gracie outside I have a surprise for her out there" Troy said walking up the girls.

"Okay, this day was full of surprises I might as well" Gabriella smiled and stood up with her friends right behind her carrying Gracelyn.

As Troy led the semi large group outside and told them to stay put as he walked to the side of their house and reappeared holding the reins of a white pony with pink mane and a unicorn horn strapped on its head.

The whole backyard was full of applause, oohs and ahhs

"Troy you really outdone yourself for your babygirl" Gabriella smiled taking her daughter from Sharpay's extended arms.

"Nothing is too good for my baby" Troy told her now taking Gracelyn from Gabriella and pecking her on the lips and kissing his daughter on the cheek "we got the pony for five hours so all the little kiddos can ride"

"You're the best man I swear" Gabriella blushed.

"Enough to gimme some ass tonight right?"he flirtatiously said with wink.

"Just gross" Taylor laughed shaking her head.

"Get out of my face" Gabriella laughed mushing his temple with her pointer finger.

"Alright princess, you're ready?" Troy asked his daughter while walking her over to the pony "her name is buttercup"

Gabriella wasn't too far behind him to pet the pony before they loaded the birthday girl on the saddle with Gabriella right beside her supporting her while Troy grabbed the reins and slowly walked the pony around the backyard.

Gracelyn's party was a huge success between decorations, family, friends, presents, food and cake, they've taken a lot of pictures of this special family moment of their daughter's first birthday.

After everyone went home after helping Troy and Gabriella clean up their big house full of party supplies and gotten their hugs and kisses, Troy and Gabriella was now putting their now one year old daughter to bed. She had fallen asleep on Troy's shoulder some time prior to getting put down in her crib.

"She really worn herself out today" Gabriella said softly coming into Gracelyn's room and walking over to her crib where Troy already stood admiring his daughter.

"Yes she have" he replied "I'm glad everything worked out perfectly from start to finish"

"Yeah..she really have the nest daddy in the whole world"Gabriella complimented him wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I learned from the best mommy in the world" he said kissing her forehead

Gracelyn began to squirm in her crib at the sound of both her parents voices.

"You're so in love with her. I love it" Gabriella smiled looking him in his eyes.

"Yep, Ever since the day she was born" he said "her beauty still amazes me and the fact that we made it one whole year as teen parents as of today"

"I'd say we're doing a damn good job" Gabriella smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Troy said a little louder than his normal voice. "Well we have enough pictures of this day we can look back on later"

"Yeah" she said in a very dry tone.

"What's wrong,Gab?" He asked turning not face her.

Gabriella just put her hands on the railing of the crib and looked at her sleeping daughter and shook her head.

"It's just..."she started "I can't believe I'm eighteen raising a little girl that just came into our lives exactly one year ago, she's changed our lives forever Troy, every step we make we have to think about her now"

"I know. I think about that all the time. But like you said, we're doing a damn good job" he smiled "there's gonna be ups, downs, happy and sad moments but it's nothing we can't handle"

"You're right"

"Now come on..let's go practice for the next" he joked turning to leave the leave the room.

"Shitting me" Gabriella said sternly "Gabriella Montez is not having another baby"

"No, but Gabriella Bolton will" be smiled.

"I'm sleeping on the couch" she laughed as he chased her to the living room where they eventually had a love making session in front of the fireplace.


	25. Older And Wiser

**6 MONTHS LATER.**

Gabriella and Troy now has an 18-month old and she was definitely trying their patience as young parents. Gracelyn was a little smarty pants for a year and a half she can sing her abc's and she knew what she did and didn't want, her favorite words were mommy, daddy and no and she was a picky eater she'll throw most of her food onto the floor from her high chair and throw a tantrum, she was the feisty version of Gabriella, so most of the time Gabriella had to catch herself because she knew she was just a baby. Troy on the other hand have probably made her this way because she's always gotten all that she wanted from her daddy if she didn't like what was asked of her or whichever meal was placed in front of her Troy wouldn't make her eat it. It have really torn he and Gabriella apart a little and they still haven't set a date for their wedding because of the family issues.

"Gracie come on we're not doing this tonight" Troy called behind the one year old who was running out of the bathroom with a body full of suds because she'd just jumped out the tub and ran off.

"No!" Gracelyn yelled as she ran into the master bedroom where Gabriella was sitting on the bed doing her homework.

"Gabriella can you please tame your little girl" Troy asked of his fiancé.

"Troy seriously?" Gabriella looked up from her text book "that's your mess. You clean it up"

"My _mess?"_ Troy asked confused hoping she would clarify that.

"Yes, this is what happens when you go against what I said or did to keep our toddler in order, now you have a little monster on your hands"

"Oh you think this is my fault?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Yes it is!" She raised her voice "now will you please excuse me I have a hard test I need to study for"

"Alright no problem" he complied "come on Gracie"

"No! I want mommy!" Gracelyn retorted

"Gracelyn go finish your bath!" Gabriella pointed towards the door.

"No" Gracelyn whined.

Gabriella stepped off of the bed and popped Gracelyn's little thigh Gracelyn let out a holler.

"What did I tell you about telling me no, now go with your daddy to finish your bath" she looked at her daughter who was looking back at her with a pair of teary eyes.

"Gabi you didn't have to pop her" Troy told her.

"Well I saw that you were having no luck getting her to go with you, Don't tell me what I _didn't have_ to do" she rolled her eyes at him and sat back on the bed with her books.

"You been acting like a real bitch lately Gabriella, what's gotten into you?" Troy complained angrily.

Gabriella just ignored him to keep studying for her test.

"Come on you wet guppy let's go get a bath" he said turning his attention to Gracelyn who was whimpering from her mother's seat to her thigh.

Troy grabbed her hand and walked her out of the into the bathroom.

 **2 HOURS LATER.**

After Troy bathed, fed and put his little girl to bed he cane back to the master bedroom where Gabriella was still studying.

"Babe?" He called to her from the threshold of the bedroom.

"What?" She answered never taking her eyes off of her books.

"What's going on with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean what's..."

"You know what I mean Gabriella" he cut her off "you just been a bitch lately...what's going on with you?"

"You know what it is Troy, you been going against everything I do lately when it come to being the woman of the house and mother to Gracie" she said finally looking up at him "so I just decided to take a step back and let mr-know-it-all do everything, you do the bathing, the chastising, the laundry, the cooking"

"Gabriella it's not like that, I'm sorry if you feel like I've been stepping on your toes. You know that.and you can't just give up on Gracelyn all together, she still needs her mother, you've been isolating yourself from her lately too"

"I have not, if anything else, I haven't been doing that to my kid" she argued

"So the other day when she asked you to put her to bed, you automatically said ask daddy. What do you call that?" Troy questioned.

"Troy I was not putting up with the damage that you have done to that child with certain things, and she's only 18 months this is the molding stage that if you don't break her now, she carry it throughout her childhood, nothing wrong with spoiling her, but don't go against what I say and do with her and that's what you been doing"

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know this is what was bothering you all along, I'll try to take that into consideration,okay?" He said coming towards her climbing up the footboard of the bed and crawled to her and laying between her legs.

Gabriella knew she couldn't resist Troy in everything he did when it came to her. She looked at him and just nodded.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asked a few inches from her face

Gabriella leaned in and pecked his lips and put her book in between their faces.

"Oh that's rude. I want some ass tonight baby" he told her stroking her bare thigh.

"Can't help you. I have a huge exam I have to study for Troy you know that" she told him looking into his cobalt blue eyes

"But I'm Troy Bolton...and Troy Bolton don't care about what that" he smiled taking her book and practically tossing it onto the floor before leaning back into her face to capture her lips with his as he reached under her powerpuff girls mini T-shirt to grab a handful of her right breast as she moaned into his mouth.

"Can you still resist me?" He asked her pulling away from the kiss smiling "I bet you're wet as hell"

"No I cannot resist you and yes I am" she responded grabbing the lace to her panties, signaling him to removed them.

He then replaced her hand with his and slid her panties over her hips, down her legs and passed her ankles.

He parted her legs at her knees and saw her womanly parts staring him in the face glistening with her own juices.

"Damn!" He mouthed before Putting his head down there to taste her making her quiver and grab the back of his head to shove his tongue deeper into her. One of his hands reached up to grab her breast again. Gabriella put one of her hands over his hand cupping her breast as the other one stayed onto of his head as she felt him sucking, licking and lapping up her fluids.

She was moaning so loud, Troy can tell when she was close to Cumming so he stopped and fingered her opening a little bit while coming back up to her face to kiss her deeply again. Gabriella can taste herself of his lips and tongue.

Just when he slid his boxer briefs down his hips ready to enter her she stopped him

"Troy Wait" she panted

"What babe, I'll be gentle this time" she told her.

She gave out a little chuckle.

"No it's not that...I'm ovulating can you use a condom?" She asked with a stern look.

"I'll pull out babe, I promise" he told her

"No Troy I don't trust that, can you please use a rubber?" She asked sitting up on her elbows.

"Baby, you haven't been on control at all since Gracelyn was born which means I'm good at pulling out when you say you're ovulating...do you trust me?" He asked then pecked her lips.

"Yeah I do but.."

"No buts baby, I got you" he said then grabbed her chin and kissed her again as she laid back as he devoured her mouth and worked his way down her neck, settling on a huge hickie right above her collarbone.

He then lifted her shirt up and cupped her breasts and suckling on both her nipples making her moan out loud and making his manhood grow a little harder than before.

Troy can feel Gabriella's fresh manicured nails into his back as he sucked hungrily at her breasts.

She spread her legs to welcome his long hard member into her heated center, she can feel the head of his dick rubbing against her opening before he pushed himself all the way into her with one stroke, feeling her walls pulsating and getting wetter by the second.

"Oooohhh" she moaned and reached up to kiss and bite his lips and hugged him tighter.

"FUUUCCK!" He yelled into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him deeper into her body "don't you even hold this pussy from me ever again do you hear me?"

Gabriella couldn't even speak to answer the question what was asked of her because she was concentrating on the feeling of Troy's 9-inch dick pounding her from inside out.

Troy didn't get his answer so he pulled out and turned Gabriella around with force so she was facing the headboard and entered her from the back.

"Oooohhh Troyyy" she moaned his name clawing at the headboard creating little scratches

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked as he began pounding her from back and smacking her ass while gripping her hips pulling him into her with force

"Yesssss" she moaned long and aggressively

"Yes what?" Troy smiled, he was secretly enjoying that he can make Gabriella lose her mind when they're having sex.

"Yes daddyyy"

"And you're not gonna hold this pussy from me ever again?"

"No, I-I won't!" She stammered trying to get her words out.

"Good girl!" He smacked her ass again "now take all this dick like the pro I know you are"

He pulled eight inches out of her and shoved all mine back into her driving her insane, she couldn't even stay on her hands and knees which made her collapse and that wasn't too bad for Troy because he can get more access to her insides.

"Troy...Troy...baby" she panted.

"What is it babe?" He asked but knowing exactly what she wanted.

"I had enough...Troy" she said breathlessly

"No such thing, I know you're about to come, you talk crazy when you're about to squirt all over this dick...now come on"he said then pulled out and replaced his dick with two fingers and his mouth eating her out hungrily.

"AH...AH...AH!!...IM CUMMING!!" She screamed and released all her juice into Troy's mouth as she squirted hard and he drank every last bit of her.

He stood up and inserted his dick back into her and began working up his own orgasm, which wasn't too far Gabriella stayed tight and juicy which made her a little easier to make him cum.

"I'm about to nut baby" he said breathlessly "where do you want it?"

"Well you drank mine, I should return it" she said seductively looking back at her sexy fiancé.

"FUCCKK!! You keep me turned me on saying shit like that!" He moaned and pulled out. Gabriella positioned herself and waited for his unborn babies to shoot from the head of his dick as he stroked with his hand a little.

He shot a large load into her mouth as he yelled out as he felt her lips wrap around his dick and began bobbing back and forth making sure she suck all of him to the back of her throat.

"Damn Gabriella...baby" he said still running out of breath. "this that shit that makes me wanna put another baby in you...FUCKK!!"

"No tonight" she said kissing his dick and coming up to kiss his waiting lips. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine" he said crawling onto the bed to lay down.

"I got you weak in the knees?" She laughed.

"Always" he smiled moving a lock of hair out of her face "Apparently I got you feeling the same way"

"Since I was 15" she smiled hard "I love you Troy Bolton"

"I love you too soon-to-be mrs.Gabriella Bolton"

"It sounds so weird" she shrieked.

"Yeah but as long as you're mine, you will always have that name,I gave you my heart now I'm giving you my last name" he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her lips. "Ready for round two?"

"You're so sweet, you have my heart too, definitely can't stay mad at you long" she said smiling ignoring his question purposely.

"You heard me Gabriella"

"Troy, what, no" she finally answered

"Okay then I'll just take it" Troy knew he had full control

On the sex department and Gabriella never resisted him

When he'll initiate the sex first.

"Fine" she snapped and turned back around in doggy-style position.

"No.no...I'm gonna make love to you with missionary looking you into your seductive deep hazel eyes, so I can see each and every face you make while I'm deep inside you making you love me harder and...I'm not pulling out"

"Troy I'm serious I don't wanna..."

"I am too, if you end up having another baby..would that be so bad...I got you baby, don't worry that's what love does to you and right here, right now, we're making love to each other" he said getting on top of her and kissing her lips and neck again

To put them off into a 3 hour love making session.


End file.
